


Everlasting Darkness (Español)

by MMaglor



Series: Damned Kinslayers [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Canonical Character Death, Descent into Madness, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Maglor in history, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Middle Earth, Mild Language, Modern Middle Earth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Warnings May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMaglor/pseuds/MMaglor
Summary: Esta dicho en el Silmarillion que Maglor, después de renunciar al Silmaril, se quedó atrás, yendo por las cuestas de Beleriand hasta que esta se sumergió. ¿Y si no fuera verdad? ¿Si, en vez de haber sido llevado por las aguas o haber muerto de tristeza había sobrevivido y caminado por el mundo durante muchas más Edades? Eso es un AU donde Maglor sobrevive a la Tercera Edad y a muchas más...





	1. Capitulo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí vengo con la adaptación de mi Fanfiction Francesa “Everlasting Darkness”!
> 
> ¡Disfruten y dejen una Review si quieren :) !
> 
>  
> 
> **CAPITULO REVISADO**

La brisa fría soplaba delicadamente en mi pelo. No tenía frio pero el tiempo me hizo aún más triste y haciendo también surgir horribles recuerdos en mi mente. Había cometido tantos errores en mi vida… Era tan joven y seguro de la justeza de mis actos en esos terribles momentos, y ahora solo tenía la sensación de lo que me quedaba por vida se eternizaba  por única meta de prolongar mi sufrimiento.  Si tan solo había sabido este día cuanto me equivocaba en mi decisión,  por nada habría actuado como lo hice y, quien sabe, ¿quizás hubiera podido salvarlo? ¿Quizás hubiera podido salvarlos _todos_? Si, si tan solo me hubiera negado…

Casi todos los días pasantes me habían visto en la calle y algunos – tan solo para un segundo – se habían detenidos para mirarme. Y, al paso del tiempo, esas personas me habían finalmente observado con real atención. Me saludaban a veces, preguntándome – al pesar de la evidencia de la respuesta – si estaba bien o – variante – si iba a estar bien. Siempre respondía de manera amable y neutral con palabras simples y cortas – no quería compasión y aún menos de cualquiera amistad – saludándolos igualmente y respondiendo en una discreta mentira que, si, estaba bien. La mayoría de las veces, me sonreían sintiéndose inseguros, como una vela sombra de culpabilidad – que me irritaba más que puede hacerlo cualquiera palabra – oscureciendo de visiblemente sus rostros. Me daban entonces pequeños objetos de oro, planos y redondos y, de vez en cuando papelitos arrugados llevando y números pintados, antes de irse rápidamente.

Si, al principio, fui sorprendido y ofendido de tal comportamiento hasta mí – debo admitir que me tomó cierto tiempo para comprender que los papelitos que me daban eran, por una razón que aun hoy no entiendo, considerados como moneda – había rápidamente aceptado su generosidad por la simple razón que no podía soportar la sed y el hambre eternamente. Y, de todos modos, ¿no les daba algo yo también, tan fútil que pueda ser?

Este día, como todos, habia encontrado un sitio discreto, donde no impediría el pasaje de la gente y estaba ahora tocando las cuerdas de mi instrumento sin rumbo – no tenía ninguna razón de apresurarme – mientras cantaba bajito, para mí solo. Sí, eso al menos siempre seria mío, y mío solo.

De nuevo, una mujer se detuvo y, aunque no se atrevió a hablarme, pareció algo incomodada y terminó por sacar unos de esos papelillos de color de una bolsa negra que llevaba consigo. Recibiendo el papel, la agradecí de un discreto « Gracias » apenas bastante alto para que lo oiga y seguí mi canto, acompañándolo de nuevo de música una vez la moneda colocada en un bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Las mujeres aquí… Todas parecían querer desplazarse con esos extraños bolsones de viajes apegados a sus brazos o puestos en sus hombros y nunca entendí realmente porque, pero, aun así no me atrevería a preguntar para algo tan fútil. Sin embargo, ver esa cosa de nuevo me hizo acordarme de otro recuerdo.

 

La primera persona en haberme dado ese extraño dinero – un papelito de color rojo con el número diez pintado encima* – había sido una mujer castaña, quien tampoco se separaba de su bolsa de viaje blanca, llevándola en el hombro. Era la primera vez que ponía bastante atención para notar tal cosa y comportamiento así que lo entendí aún menos que hoy. Después de algún tiempo, con unas monedas en mi bolsillo, el hambre y la sed afectándome tanto que me quedaba inconsciente durante cortos periodos de tiempo, cada vez más seguido y también habiendo adivinado la utilidad de esos papeles numerados, había caminado por las calles de la cuidad, pasando delante muchas estructuras y residencias atípicas antes de por fin – que alivio – encontrar un sitio que me parecía un poco más conocido. Era pequeño y bien aclarado, lleno de olores apetecibles y teniendo una pared de vidrio bastante grande para dejar ver el interior a quien pasaba cerca. Era alguna especie de tienda donde compraba comida, de eso había sido seguro. Me había apurado en entrar, las olores volviéndome tanto hambriento que nauseoso. Sin embargo había sido peor aún una vez adentro.

Había mirado toda esa comida presentada – montón de frutas, panes y pastelerías – y sobre todo había intentado destacar la multitud de olores que se mezclaban todas en una – deliciosos perfumes de fruta fresca, aroma a salado y azucarado, perfume de preparaciones al horno… – y casi me desmayaba. Cayéndome de poco, había logrado apoyarme al último momento en un vitral mostrando una seguramente suculenta torta de fresa y me esforzaba en levantarme de nuevo, preguntándome al mismo tiempo que hubiera pensado mi padre viéndome en esa situación más que patética. Menos mal, en este momento  la tienda había estado vacía si no por una mujer que era, al parecer, la propietaria así que no había otros testigos que esa vendedora y eso había sido alivio para mí. Levantándome entonces algo incómodo, había mirado la mujer y había visto su expresión asustada.

« Dama », Había dicho y mi voz me había sonado como un murmuro débil antes que me aclare la garganta para evitarme traerme más vergüenza. « Vine a comprarle alguna pastelería y creo tener bastante para pagarla. »

Su expresión, después de mis palabras, cambio del miedo agresivo a la preocupación, suavizándose rápidamente.

« Venga » Había pronunciado con voz suave haciendo un signo de la mano para que me aproxime.

Habiendo hecho el último paso que quedaba entre nosotros, había puesto, un poco inseguro, mis manos sobre el pequeño mostrador que nos separaba.

« ¿Que quiere comprar? » Me había entonces preguntado ella.

Observando alrededor la comida había mirado la mujer de nuevo casi desesperado. No solía ser tan patético pero no podía contenerme más, no sabía realmente lo que quería, ¡solo quería algo de comer! Las manos temblando saqué unas monedas que me habían dado y las puse descuidadamente en el mostrador, fijando de nuevo la mujer delante de mí sin parpadear, la mirada llena de una súplica que nunca admitiría. Ella, después de haberme mirado un momento, había cogido el dinero en su mano derecha y contarlo de su izquierda. Había entonces dado una ojeada a su tienda y, habiendo colocado las monedas en lo que me parecía ser una caja con un pequeño cajón, había ido hasta un estante dónde se encontraban largas barras de pan, pasando sus dedos en esos pareciendo buscar uno particular. Había  entonces vuelto con ese pan y me lo había dado. Rápidamente lo había cogido con manos temblando de anticipación murmurando un corto « Gracias » antes de voltearme lo más rápido posible hasta la salida. Pero en este momento la mujer me interrumpió llamando detrás de mí.

« ¡Espere! » Se había exclamado cuando me encontraba ya cerca de la puerta de vidrio.

Dándole una mirada confusa la había visto enrollar algo en un papelito blanco antes de irse de su mostrador y darme el paquete.

La cosa que había adentro tenía un perfume cálido y azucarado y había sentido mi estómago gruñir de hambre. Pero sin embargo, solo me quedaba como moneda ese extraño papelito que se había quedado en el fondo de mi bolsillo… Había dado una ojeada a la pequeña cosa redonda enrollada por un momento y finalmente había sacado reluctantemente el papel, mostrándole a la mujer con una mirada interrogativa. Me había mirado en blanco antes de entender y sacudir la cabeza en negación.

« Guarde eso. Había dicho empujando gentilmente mi mano hasta mí y entregándome el paquete de manera insistente.

– Gracias. Había dicho y creo que había sido la primera vez que esas palabras me sonaban realmente sinceras.

Habiendo salido de la tienda había corrido hasta el sitio más discreto que había podido encontrar y, las manos temblando sin parar había arrancado un cacho de pan llevarlo ansiosamente a mi boca, guardando preciosamente el pan pequeño en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

 

Ese día fue la primera vez en la que conocí a una persona quien parecía sincera en su deseo de ayudar y que no solo buscaba aliviar su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Fue también la primera vez que cataba a esta especialidad extraña, ese pequeño pan azucarado y debo admitir que descubriendo esa cosa marrón fue una sorpresa exquisita para mi estómago hambriento. Desde ese día, no tuve la oportunidad de catarlo de nuevo pero… ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás hoy podría hacerlo gracias a ese papelito…?

Seguí tocando durante unas horas bajo las miradas a veces de lastima, a veces de curiosidad que me dirigía la gente en la calle y, finalmente aburrido, me levante llevando conmigo mi precioso instrumento de música. El sol lentamente había bajado hasta un horizonte que no se podía ver y caminaba por las calles en busca de un sitio en el cual quedarme esta noche. Lo encontré mucho tiempo después cuando los últimos rayos del sol ya se habían ido desde tiempo y que solo las luces de esa extraña ciudad iluminaban esas noches sin estrellas.

Empujando entonces las puertas de vidrio de la estructura que había elegido, entré en un gran hall superficialmente limpio y decidí sentarme pegando a lo que suponía ser algo como una estufa que se encontraba al lado de la pared, cuál era la única fuente de calor que guardaba una temperatura ambiente en el lugar. Aquí, decidí tocar unas notas para yo mismo y empecé a cantar.

Pareció que estaba cantando demasiado fuerte porque, después de unos momentos, oí de repente una puerta abrirse y, girando la cabeza hasta dónde provenía el sonido, vi unos pies bajar las escaleras que estaban cercas antes de pararse en medio. El hombre bajando, bastante pequeño, de ancho torso y cabeza calva, me miró un segundo antes de tirarse agresivamente hasta mí.

« ¡Volviste cabron! » Le oí gritar ya detrás de mí como no había perdido tiempo en levantarme y dirigirme hasta la salida, mis primeros pasos vacilantes.

Una vez la puerta empujada para dejarme pasar, me puse a correr habiendo recuperado un poco de equilibro y fui a toda velocidad por la calle, tratando de pasar entre la gente que aún estaba afuera para no interrumpir mi intento de escape.

« ¡ESTAS MUERTO PENDEJO! » Le oía enfurecerse no muy lejos.

Cada vez entendía sólo una parte de las palabras que este hombre debitaba con su incomprensible manera de hablar pero no era bastante estúpido para pensar en eso en un momento así.

De hecho el hombre y yo nos conocíamos – si conocer era la buena palabra para describir nuestro primer encuentro – porque había dormido muchas veces en el sitio que venía de dejar corriendo, y algunas noches, el sueño fallándome, me había resignado a tocar y cantar, lo que había acabado molestando a las personas durante sus sueños.

Claro no me quedaba en el mismo sitio todas las niches – a veces lograba encontrar un lugar convenible donde descansar – pero igual así era difícil encontrar uno de donde no me tirarían afuera. Además, no me atrevía a ir demasiado lejos en esa extraña cuidad que nunca parecía tener fin.

Me quedaba entonces la mayoría de las veces en este lugar y, por desgracia, ese hombre parecía tener en él un volcán de energías negativas en permanencia así que se había muy rápido mostrado agresivo después de unos despiertos involuntarios.

Era porque andaba corriendo ahora, mi mano aun agarrando con fuerza mi instrumento para no arriesgar perderlo en mi huida. ¡Huida…! ¡Oh por los cielos, que hubiera pensado mis hermanos y mi padre viéndome huir antes un solo enemigo! Pero por otro lado, recibir golpes y – inevitablemente – deber devolverlos me parecía muy mala idea en el estado de malnutrición en el cual me encontraba. Siguiendo corriendo à lo largo de la calle, vi en el lado opuesto un conjunto de pequeñas torres, el cual era accesible por un pequeño camino rodeado de viejos arbustos y vegetación mal entretenida.

« ¡ME LAS ESTAS JODIENDO! ¡TOCAME EL PITO MARIPOSITA, A VER SI TE ATREVES! » Chilló el hombre como loco en su extraño idioma que solo él parecía entender.

Tomando una decisión rápida, me fui en esa dirección, atravesé la calle faltando de poco chocar con gran ruido con unos de esos extraños medios de desplazamiento y llegué al fin al pequeño camino, entrando entonces en un gran espacio abierto, en parte cubierto por hierba y escondido por las numerosas estructuras alrededor.

Corriendo tan rápido que se me podría despegar un pulmón, mis ojos analizaban frenéticamente mi entorno en busca de algún lugar donde esconderme – lo había esperado entrado en ese lugar aislado – pero no veía ninguno y la única cosa que distinguía a lo lejos, era un terreno interior que parecía extenderse por otro pequeño camino situado entre dos de esas torres de muros grises.

Atravesaba entonces la pequeña parte herbosa a grandes zancadas para intentar poner distancia entre mi agresor y yo pero – probablemente – por el suelo plano y sin ningún obstáculo, sus pasos parecieron acelerarse también hasta terminar calcándose con los míos. Me esforzaba en aumentar la velocidad a la cual corría para dejarlo atrás pero no estaba al mejor de mi forma y él parecía ser animado de una voluntad que le impedía sentir cansancio. Así fue como redujo lo poco de distancia que había logrado poner entre él y yo rápidamente: Tirándose con fuerza sobre mí, me placó al suelo y mientras él me volteaba a fuerza, lanzaba mi instrumento a lo lejos justo antes de cogerme un puño en la mandíbula. El sabor salado de la sangre lleno mi boca, sentía ardor donde me había pegado en la mejilla y, como estaba por darme otro puñetazo, moví mi cabeza, faltando solo de poco su golpe y le devolví con rabia lo que me había dado, encajando mi puño izquierdo en su mandíbula. Desorientado, no reaccionó de inmediato y, empujándolo vivamente, gire sobre yo mismo apartándome y me levanté precípitemente antes de recuperar mi instrumento y tirarme de nuevo en una carrera alocada. Pero el hombre no parecía querer abandonar así de fácil y, mientras yo me había levantado y había recogido mi instrumento, él también se había puesto de pies de nuevo. Así, ya estaba por mis tacones como yo huía en dirección del camino, y solo le tomo un par de segundos para alcanzarme de nuevo: Justo llegando la espesa vegetación que delimitaba el comienzo del caminito, le sentí agarrarme por detrás. Volteándome de golpe le dirigía al mismo tiempo un nuevo golpe en plena cara para poder entonces seguir corriendo pero, después de unos pasos, me detuve. Dando una ojeada a los espesos arbustos, dejaba caer lentamente lo que agarraba de mi mano derecha para no arriesgar romper el objeto durante la lucha que iba a ocurrir. Porque si, tendría que luchar, ahora sabía que mi adversario no me iba a dejar en paz si no se veía obligado de hacerlo. Acercándome a él, agarre firmemente el cuello de su amplia ropa y le aventé el más violentamente posible contra el muro de piedra. Oyéndolo emitir un ruido entre grito y gruñido de dolor, no le dejé tiempo de recuperarse: Trayéndolo hasta mí por su ropa que no había dejado ir, traté no perder equilibrio mientras enviaba mi rodilla en su abdomen. Doblándose en un grito asfixiado por falta de aire súbito, intentó retroceder pero casi me caía en él intentando – por milagro fructuosamente – de impedirle. Aprovechando de mi aventaje momentáneo, no perdí tiempo y le envíe esta vez mi rodilla izquierda cual – en la incertitud e imprecisión de nuestra vacilante lucha desenfrenada – faltó de poco su meta y fue a hundirse en el rostro del hombre provocando así más daño de lo que inicialmente deseado como un horrible ruido de dislocación seguido de un grito de dolor sucedieron al golpe dado. En una debilidad súbita, mis piernas dejaron de llevarme, deje ir sin querer la prisa que tenía en el hombre y caí pesadamente al suelo como mi adversario se caía también.

Pero no impidió la lucha de continuar. Sentí que se me agarraba y, antes de que pueda hacer cualquiera cosa, mi rostro fue recorrido de dolor ardiente, dejándome apenas enterrado de lo que ocurría, entonces… Mi cara encontró con una fuerza increíble una materia dura… El suelo. Un vivo dolor a la nariz me dio gana de regurgitar. Me agarraron por el pelo y de nuevo sentí dureza y dolor. Deje escapar un gemido sin querer… Otra vez. Gemí en el suelo, completamente incapaz de saber dónde me encontraba ya. La presión en mi pelo desapareció de repente y me caí de lado, mi vista llena de oscuridades y luces amarillas cegadoras. Pero el dolor no me dejó por lo tanto, me doblé, las manos pegadas a mi torso, como el sufrimiento se hacía sentir de repente en mi abdomen pero pegé un fuerte grito cuando el dolor no solo asalto mi torso pero también mis manos puestas contra este.

« ¡Jodido…! Oí el hombre decirme con una voz enfurecida, la respiración jadeante y entrecortada de resuellos. « ¡Si… te vuelvo… a ver… te mato! »

Después eso, oí vagamente pasos instables alejarse y no me moví hasta estar seguro de que el hombre realmente se había ido. Intenté entonces, no sin dolor, ponerme en mi vientre y comencé lentamente a desplazarme con el apoyo solo de mi brazo izquierdo. Poco a poco, me acercaba arrastrándome de los arbustos a los cuales quería llegar y, gimiendo de dolor a cada movimiento que hacia cuales me dañaban atrozmente el torso o la mano, me sentí exhausto y aliviado cuando al fin llegue donde estaban. Observé las hojas, intentando concentrar mi visión y terminé por ver con alivio mi instrumento no muy lejos, en el mismo estado en el cual lo había dejado. Mis inquietudes al fin calmadas, me dejé llevar por la sensación de sueño que se apoderaba de mí y cerré mis pesados parpados. Bueno, no habría techo para mí esta noche, esa vegetación bastaría por esta vez…

 

 

_Al alrededor mío, sólo oscuridad. Arrodillado en la arena mis ojos me quemaban e intentaba desesperado de entender lo que me pasaba. En mis orejas se oía un ruido insoportable, no tenía ningún modo de saber dónde me encontraba pero lo que sabía, era que estaba solo. Completamente solo. Luchando para lograr respirar, me tiré de repente por a delante sufriendo una violenta toz y hundí mis dedos en la tierra friable para intentar guardar contacto con la realidad. Poco a poco, me vino la realización que mi cabeza estaba ardiendo de fuego y, pegando un largo y ronco grito de dolor, llevaba mis manos a mi casco de metal y – solo dándome cuenta en ese momento que parecían consumirse en llamas – lo tiré lo más lejos que podría con otro grito que en mis orejas sonó cómo un lejano gemido, perdido en el caos. Levanté mis manos ante mi vista nublada, vi que mis palmas y mis dedos se habían hechos carne y sangre. Temblando, las puse cerca de mí intentando lamentablemente de evitarme otros sufrimientos inútiles y miré de nuevo a mis alrededores. Apenas podía ver a un metro, un denso humo vaporoso y oscuro me rodeada, me sofocaba._

Iba a morir aqui _._

_Fue una de las únicas certitudes en mi mente obstruida. Hubiera podido intentar escapar de esta situación… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando está simple idea había puesto tan gran parte del tiempo que tenía para solo proponerse a mí? También hubiera podido intentar levantarme. ¿Para que con piernas que ni tenían la fuerza de llevarme? Hubiera podido pensar en una manera de salir de ese humo tóxico. Por lo tanto, hubiera eso sido útil contando con mis orejas inutilizable, mi cabeza girando tanto que nunca lograría estar bastante consciente para saber por dónde ir y también con mis ojos que no podían ver bastante claro para encontrar cualquier escape… ? Al fin, hubiera podido esperar respirar. Eso hubiera sido un esfuerzo vanó como las toses no me dejaban hacerlo prefiriendo asaltarme cruelmente hasta que ni pueda expulsar más el aire pestilencial y terminé jadeando impotente en busca de un aire puro que visiblemente había dejado el lugar dónde me encontraba._

_Moriría aquí._

_Ese lugar seria tanto el punto culminante de mi gloria que mi caída definitiva. Si, ese sitio seria mi derrota y mi tumba. Por un momento, me sorprendí en esperar al fin poder ser libre… Pero la razón me volvió muy rápido: No habría liberación, solo el Vacío y la Nada, era la pura verdad. Con extrema lentor, un sueño insuperable se apoderó de mí, como acertando el hecho de que todo había terminado, y me sentí hundir en el estado de ignorancia que es la inconciencia cuándo apenas este pensamientos llegaban a mi mente._

_En este momento preciso, cuando la oscuridad ya estaba por tragarme, pensé oír un grito. Al principio confuso e incierto en medio de la Nada que me llevaba, el ruido siguió repitiéndose más y más fuerte, siempre acercándose. Me di entonces cuenta que alguien me estaba llamando a grandes gritos desesperados. En un último esfuerzo, en si cansador, rechazaba la oscuridad y la letargia que me llevaban en caminos desconocidos y, pesadamente mis ojos se abrieron de mitad para dejarme ver la silueta naciendo de repente del humo oscuro que me rodeaba._

_« ¡Morimos! » me gritaba la forma borrosa acercándose con rapidez._

_Una vez llegado en frente de mi la vi arrodillarse a mi altura y sentí unas manos agarrarme los brazos para sacudirme con pánico._

_« ¡Ordene y obedeceremos…! » Empezó diciendo la silueta esperando de manera laboriosa por causa del miedo y del humo. « Pero… ¡Morimos! »_

_Todo alrededor mío estaba dando vueltas cómo baile infernal. Oh, ¡qué difícil era guardar contacto con la realidad cuando ni podía distinguir más el suelo del cielo…! ¿O había solamente existido el cielo una vez…?_

_« ¡Morimos! » Me grito el hombre en forma de súplica animado de un frenesí desesperado. « ¡MORIMOS TODOS! »_

_Las fuerzas que había usado para permanecer despierto estaban dejándome más rápidamente que el derramo de un rio y ya solo oía – de manera lejana – más que veía lo que estaba pasando en mis alrededores. Aun así era responsable. Me debía de proteger los que habían sobrevivido y no enviarlos a la muerte, tan solo para que aún haiga persona con vida para dar alerta…_

_Intentando inspirar sin asfixiar más mis pulmones murmuré al pesar de mí sofocación._

_« Al Este… »_

_Por un momento, pensé que el hombre, por culpa de me asfixio, no había podido oír mis palabras – cuales no estaba seguro de haber pronunciado yo mismo – pero la persona rápidamente las repitió gritando por encima de su espalda. Después de eso, consentí en abandonar la lucha que llevaba con la oscuridad cual me atacaba tanto por fuera que por dentro y caí inconsciente. También tenía muchas ganas de dormir así que ¿porque no dejar hacer las cosas sin importar lo que sucede después…?_

 

 

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y los cerré inmediatamente por culpa de una luz blanca demasiada fuerte. Durante un momento, intenté respirar ávidamente antes que un dolor en las costillas me convence en detenerme y que me percaté que en realidad el aire era perfectamente respirable. Para aliviar el dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de mi carne, me concentré en respirar de manera más calma y finalmente abría lentamente los ojos y fijaba el cielo blanco de nubes acompañado de su luz extrañamente alterada.

Me quedé en el vago por un momento, mis ojos recorriendo la triste y uniforme superficie arriba de mí, y me concentré entonces sobre el lugar donde me encontraba.

Estaba, al parecer, acostado en unos arbustos cercanos de una de estas torres de piedras blancas y lisas en las cuáles la gente vivía. Cómo seguía inspeccionando el sitio dando una mirada circular a mis alrededores, vi – a mi alcanzo – mi instrumento quedado a medio escondido por las hojas de estos vegetales cuáles me rodeaban cómo una alcoba natural. Rápido, agarraba y traía el precioso objeto contra mí, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde que ese movimiento fue un fatal error como eso me provocó un dolor inopinado en las costillas cuál me hubiera hundido de nuevo en los abismos del coma si no hubiera sido por el grito de dolor sorprendido que pegué sintiendo mi carne y mis huesos rotos moverse bajo mi piel a cada movimiento brusco.

Vuelto completamente incoherente en mi sufrimiento, me tomó un buen momento para encontrar una manera de limitar mis movimientos el más posible y entonces, unos instantes más para finalmente reunir unas partes de mis últimas memorias. Claro ayer – ¿era realmente ayer o me había quedado inconsciente en estos arbustos más tiempo…? – no había podido evitar el combate y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias…

Me quedé unos momentos más acostado en el suelo, aliviado de poder quedarme en este estado de media-conciencia y decidí finalmente dejar este lugar – no que tenga algo que hacer – perporque más el tiempo pasaba y menos me sentía confortable, además algo me animaba a levantarme, a seguir y no permanecer aquí como inerte. Hice entonces el intento de ponerme de pies. Si, intento porque, cuándo solo me encontraba entre la posición acostada y sentada, mis cosillas decidieron hacerme recordar sus presencia al igual que en mi abdomen. Dejándome caer de nuevo molemente en un grito sufocado por falta de aire, intenté respirar el más calme posible para llenar de nuevo mis pulmones, exhalando cada vez en una respiración quebrada, negándome gritar de nuevo al pesar de las apuñaladas que parecían clavarse en mi caja torácica a cada inspiración.

Después de unos instantes más, decidí mover a pesar del dolor que seguramente no se iría y me volteé entonces lentamente, no sin unos gemidos más o menos contenidos. Mi brazo derecho apegado a mi torso para guardar la sola posesión que me quedaba, me arrastraba con dificultad con mi brazo izquierdo ignorando los violentos picos de dolor y el vómito que me subía en la garganta. Me esforcé en seguir avanzando cada vez un poco más cerca de la pared que delimitaba el comienzo del pequeño camino por el cual había querido escaparme. La distancia me parecía de hecho horriblemente larga aunque en realidad el muro se encontraba muy cerca y, después de haberme muchas veces obligado en seguir, al fin llegaba a mi destino. Sujetándome enseguida en la pared, levantaba el peso que ahora era mi cuerpo y, mientras me doblaba del dolor, apenas logrando quedarme de pie, llevé mi puño derecho a mi boca intentando impedir los violentos relentes que de pronto llenaban de nuevo mi boca.

Una vez que fui seguro de que – en el inmediato – no iba a devolver la comida que no había tenido en muchos días ya, empecé a caminar con el muro por apoyo. Me encontré así rápidamente afuera del espacio cerrado formado por las torres y llegué en una gran calle llena de gente.

Aquí recorrí calles, girando casi a cada intersección para quedar el más posible en la presencia de un apoyo e intenté encontrar alguna tienda de comida o su parecido. Sentía de hecho el hambre gruñir en mi estómago y la poca fuerza que parecía quedarme me dejaba poco a poco. Pero en el entorno de esa extraña cuidad de cielo y construcciones casi siempre grises y tristes, lastimadoramente no encontraba ninguno vendedor de comida y más el tiempo pasaba, más me resultaba difícil soportar el dolor.

Yendo por otra calle, vi gente voltearse para mirarme mientras caminaban, a veces asustada, inquieta o asqueada. La ignoraba tanto como mi estado y seguía mi camino recorriendo mi puño izquierdo crispado de dolor en las paredes cambiantes de las estructuras, guardando mi mano derecha en mi torso doblado en dos. Mis fuerzas faltaban, mis respiraciones morían en el sufrimiento de mi caja torácica, mis piernas temblaban luchando inestables y mi vista estaba llena de niebla. No podría resistir mucho tiempo más, era hecho y, si no encontraba nada para sustentarme, no valía la pena hacer aguantar a mis cosillas más de ese dolor insostenible. Mejor era dejarse caer y quedarse tirado, ¿verdad?

Cuando esta última idea me parecía más y más la correcta cosa qué hacer, oí un grito en medio del tumulto de personas que parecían hablarse naturalmente a ellas mismas. Sorprendido, levantaba la cabeza y miraba mis alrededores alarmado. Percatándome entonces de que no había sido un grito pero varios y también que no eran de miedo – ¿si no de felicidad…? – encontraba, del otro lado de la calle un pequeño espacio delimitado por árboles de hojas oscuras. En el centro de esa plaza, vi extrañas construcciones con colores vivos y formas extrañas. Alrededor, y a veces, adentro de estas, niños corrían, hablaban felizmente entre ellos, pegaban gritos entusiastas, reían despreocupados… Los padres, ellos, quedando pasivamente sentados en pequeños bancos con respaldo hablándose à ellos mismos o leyendo.

Cautivado y curioso, dejaba casi inconscientemente el apoyo de una estructura y apenas capaz de permanecer de pies, empezaba a atravesar la calle. En ese momento no pensaba realmente en lo que hacía y cuando ya me encontraba en el medio de la carretera, un horrible ruido de chirrido invadió mis orejas y fue seguido de un fuerte sonido comparable al de una cuerna de alerta. Apenas consciente, ya me encontraba en parte tirado por encima de un objeto de metal rojo cuándo al fin entendí lo qué había pasado. Unos segundos más pasaron mientras gemía de dolor, mi mano sosteniéndome por la estructura metálica del extraño medio de desplazamiento y oí entonces alguien llamarme. Girando la cabeza en la dirección del grito, vi un hombre dirigirme una mirada asesina.

« ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué haces estúpido?! » Se exclamó furioso un hombre después de haber pasado de mala gana su cabeza por una apertura de la construcción en la cual parecía estar encerrado.

Después de haberle respondido con una mirada voluntariamente bovina, le ignoraba totalmente y me levanté con pena de la posición que era para mis costillas fuente de dolores agudos. Apartándome con una sucesión de pasos precipitados provocados por un equilibro incierto, llegaba casi cayendo del otro lado de la calle, sosteniéndome al último momento a un tronco de árbol.

En este, me paraba de nuevo, intentando quedar despierto al igual que de respirar de manera menos fastidiosa y fue entonces cuando mi mirada nublosa se portó de nuevo hasta los gritos que provenían del espacio donde los niños jugaban felizmente. Lentamente, hice un paso. Y un otro. Mi mano era cada vez menos en contacto con la corteza del tronco, hasta el momento en el cual no lo fue más e intenté entonces moverme rápidamente para encontrar otro apoyo y evitar así una caída. El apoyo se reveló ser un banco de metal verde oscuro – al parecer el solo vacío – no lejos de la delimitación de los árboles. Me dejé entonces caer en este, cancelando con dificultad un grito de dolor al momento del contacto del asiento con mi caja torácica.

Poniéndome penosamente en una posición vagamente sentada y respirando a grandes bocatas desenfrenadas y dolorosas, levanté finalmente de nuevo la mirada sobre lo que me había traído aquí, logrando después de unos momentos rechazar temporalmente la niebla que parecía haberme invadido.

Los niños seguían jugando inconscientes de mi presencia aún que algunos padres hayan visto y hayan llamado sus pequeños antes de irse rápidamente dándome ojeadas desconfiadas. Ignorando los que se iban – no había visto mi reflejo desde mucho pero suponía que mi apariencia, con mi piel sucia y mis pies usados por largas caminatas, no debía ser muy reluciente – miré casi con admiración los niños divertirse.

Vi entonces, arriba de una gran estructura con un vago parecido a una torre, una niña entretener una discusión con otra, pareciendo explicarle algo a lo que la otra respondía opinando de la cabeza entusiasmada. No muy lejos, un niño rubio, quién aún andaba entre la edad de bebé y niño, se dejó bajar riéndose a carcajadas por una construcción con formas incurvadas antes de llegar en los brazos cuidadosos de su madre, mientras que otros dos niños – ellos teniendo unos años más ya – se perseguían gritándose cosas y riéndose.

La amarga y por lo tanto habitual sensación de irritación se hizo sentir en mis ojos cómo seguía mirando la escena enfrente de mí y cerré finalmente mis parpados con fuerza mientras que hundía mis dedos en la tela de mi pantalón. Claro, eso no me protejo de ningún modo ni tampoco impidió que me afecte porque, aún los ojos cerrados, podía oír los gritos de felicidad que eran para mí como crueles golpes dados sin parar.

Oía las exclamaciones de alegría y un par de grandes ojos azules cómo el cielo de tormenta invadía cualquier de mis pensamientos. Esa mirada tan profunda e inocente fijada en mí, esas pupilas analizando con atención, esos parpados abiertos en grande. Niños… Jamás olvidaría esa mirada…

« Niños… » Murmuré para yo mismo ahora invadido por una melancólica poderosa y sintiendo – como me deslizaba lentamente e inevitablemente de lado sobre el banco – que poco a poco la niebla volvía a obstruir mi vista, que la oscuridad de nuevo me alcanzaba, dejándome esta vez ninguna oportunidad de resistir. «…Queridos Niños… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí termina el primer capítulo ! Si les gusto no duden en dejar algún comentario o Kudos!
> 
> *Papelito de color rojo con el número diez pintado encima”: En Francia es un billete de 10 euros lo que hace algo como once dólares estadounidenses o 166 pesos de argentina.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ese capítulo, Maglor se encuentra en situaciones extrañas mientras su pasado sigue atormentándolo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí va el segundo capi espero que les guste!
> 
>  
> 
> **CAPITULO REVISADO**

Me sentía extrañamente bien. Alrededor mío permanencia un silencio sereno y me parecía encontrarme en un nido de plumas. Pensaba en dejarme llevar por esa sensación pero de repente una realización se insinuó en mi mente. No era normal. Toda idea serena olvidada, intenté entender lo que me pasaba, entender dónde me encontraba. Luchando para rechazar las ganas que tenía de hundirme de nuevo en la suave ignorancia en la cual me encontraba, logré recuperar bastante conciencia para darme cuenta que estaba acostado en un cosa blanda. Esforzándome un poco más, logré desplazar mi mano por esa extraña blandura y entonces mi cabeza sobre lo que me parecía ser... ¿Una almohada?

A medido que salía de este extraño estado de letargia, el velo que cubría mis párpados se levantaba y poco a poco recuperada el uso de la vista. Después de unos intentos, abrí finalmente los ojos y los cerré nuevo, cegado. Unos segundos más tarde, decidí abrirlos de nuevo y lo hice lentamente.

Estaba medio acostado, medio doblado en una colcha de sábanas blancas, mi cabeza rodeada por un par de almohadas. Aún más confuso, miré alrededor mío. Me encontraba en una pequeña pieza de paredes pintadas amarillo claro y de suelo enteramente cubierto por una extraña carpeta gris. De Izquierda provenía la luz que me había cegado, de una ventana vidriada con cortinas transparentes, dirigiendo sobre la colcha la triste luz del cielo. Del otro lado se encontraba una cómoda de madera oscura con forma bruta y angular. En fin, de cada lado de la cama había mesitas de noche hechas de la misma madera que la cómoda. Esos eran los únicos muebles de la pieza.

Sumido en mi observación y mi confusión aumentando – no me recordaba venir en este lugar, cual que fuera – solo me di cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde que pasos se aproximaban desde la puerta enfrente de la cama. Alarmado, intenté por instinto salir de la cama y un dolor violente se hizo sentir en mi torso, recordándome algunos importantes hechos recientes.

« No deberías moverte, te puse un corsé. » Oí de repente una voz decir mientras la puerta se abría.

Rápidamente, fijé mí mirada en la persona que venía de entrar, alerto y desconfiado.

Esta era una mujer de altura media de busto bastante opulento y amplias caderas. Tenía un aspecto algo masculino acentuado por un rostro de expresión dura y líneas angulares, un corte de pelo muy corto de color pruna y por un extraño vestuario de viaje muy ajustado.

« ¿Quién es usted? » Pregunté fríamente sin apartar la mirada de ella.

– ¡Calmo! ¡Vas a changar mi trabajo! » Me respondió aproximándose y mostrándose molesta.

¿Su trabajo…? ¿Changar…? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Y cómo se permitía tutearme?

Entendiendo aún menos la situación, bajé la mirada y me percaté entonces de mi torso desnudo encerrado en algún corsé rígido yendo desde debajo de mis brazos hasta mi talla. Vi también por debajo de este unas extrañas bandas hechas con una tela poco agradable, cubriendo mi piel.

« ¿Hizo eso usted? Pregunté levantando la mirada hasta la mujer.

– Sí. Dijo con evidencia. Y tuviste suerte que hice estudios en medicina, Añado de manera insistente, cuando te encontré creí que estabas muerto. »

¿Así que me había salvado…? ¿Pero porque…?

« ¿Porque me… ¿Recuperó? » Quise saber incomodado e inseguro de como terminar mi pregunta.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo? Inquirió mirándome incrédula. Estabas casi muerto cuando te encontré, ¡si no te hubiera salido de tu mierda, estarías acabado tío!

La miré por un momento completamente atónito. ¿Era solo yo o algunas de sus palabras eran incomprensibles…? La miré sacudir la cabeza con una expresión divertida antes de poner una pequeña pandilla conteniendo comida en la mesita de noche para enseguida volverse hasta mí.

« Bueno. Dije mitad irónico mitad desconcertado antes de poner una sonrisa amable en mis labios. Le agradezco Mi Dama.

– ¡Bah, déjalo! Declaró haciendo un movimiento con su mano como insignificante. ¿Quieres comer algo? »

Mi atención se fijó en la pandilla dejada en la mesita. Entre otras cosas, pude reconocer un plato de granas blancas desconocidas, un pequeño pan blanco y una lancha de algo que parecía ser carne. La mayor parte de lo que veía no me parecía nada familiar y aun así el olor era atrayente.

Después de una protestación más que indiscreta de parte de mi estómago, lentamente, extendí mi brazo con la intención de agarrar la pandilla.

« Espera, si quieres comer tienes que sentarte. » Soltó la mujer preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí.

Instintivamente, cancelé mi gesto, retrocediendo precípitemente en la corcha y provocándome inevitablemente un nuevo dolor, bastante sorprendente para que dejara escapar un grito. Al pesar de eso, me esforcé en no quitar mis ojos de esta mujer y la vigilaba, atento. Viendo eso, ella detuvo bruscamente su movimiento y me miro con una expresión cautelosa.

« Cálmate. Articuló entonces cada palabra lentamente. ¿No te haré nada, si? Pero tengo que mirar el estado de tus vendajes y que te ayude a sentarte si quieres comer, ¿entiendes…? »

La observé por un tiempo. Parecía tener buenas intenciones… y por lo tanto algo en su mirada me incomodaba, sin que pueda saber exactamente qué. Quizás solo era un sentimientos pasajero pero en mi vida había tenido que aprender rápido a ser sospechoso de todos los que se me acercaban, por miedo de ser engañado.

Por otro lado, no podía mentirme, estaba literalmente hambriento y molestado por dolores al límite de lo soportable. Si quería irme de este lugar el más pronto posible, como algo en lo más profundo de mí ser me lo aconsejaba, tenía que ser en condiciones de poder irme.

« Muy bien. Respondí entonces mirándola con quizás más prudencia de lo que era necesario.

– ¡Ok! Declaró mientras se acercaba de nuevo de la cama y que sus labios se estiraban en un rictus entre satisfacción y alivio.

Cogiendo las sabanas, las empujó hasta mis rodillas y empezó a deshacer con precaución el sistema de cerradura del corsé en mi torso. Mientras la mujer procedía, seguí cada movimiento mínimo que hacía.

« Ok, Inicio de nuevo con la misma voz calme y lenta buscando claramente en explicarme. Voy a deshacer los vendajes para ver cómo va tu herida, ¿de acuerdo? »

Un poco desconcertado por su manera de exprimirse a veces grosera – o hasta incomprensible – solo consentí de un corto movimiento de la cabeza.

« Para eso tengo que ayudarte a sentarte. » Añado con una pregunta muda en la mirada.

Sin duda alguna, le devolví una mirada impasible, expectante. Después de un momento, paso con cuidado debajo mi brazo, rodeando mi espalda y – después algo de indecisión – puso su otro brazo debajo mis rodillas, levantándome por la cama.

« ¡Ya está! Anuncio con satisfacción, acomodando las almohadas detrás de mí. ¡Allí vamos!

– Yo… ¿Perdón? » Dije confundido.

¿Dónde “vamos”…?

« Pues, te quito los vendajes. Respondió después de un segundo desconcertada.

– Bien. » Acepte con un corto movimiento de cabeza, sintiéndome un poco estúpido después de haber entendido.

Aquí se terminó nuestra plática sin mucho sentido y meticulosamente la mujer empezó a quitarme los vendajes de tela blanca. Una vez eso hecho, inspecciono con un ojo de profesional medical el estado de mi herida.

« Espérame un segundo, vuelvo. » Mascullo en mi dirección, al parecer en medio de reflexiones.

Aun sorprendido y confuso por su actitud, esperé que vuelva y cuando reapareció, poco tiempo después, traía con ella un extraño saco azul lleno de hielo. Parándose cerca de mí, toco de nuevo levemente el sitio de mi torso donde estaba mi herida – como una última verificación – y volvió entonces su atención à mí.

« Voy a poner eso donde estas herido así que trata no moverte quizás va a dolerte un poco » Me aviso.

Decidí no dar respuesta verbal y de nuevo consentí silenciosamente, aun sin apartar mi mirada de ella. Puso el saco de hielo en mi fractura con más cautela posible pero, la sensación de frio ardiente quemando mi piel, en contraste con el calor emanando de mis costillas brisadas no fue por lo tanto menos súbita y atrozmente dolorosa. Pegué un grito de dolor y contorsionándome violentamente agarre las sabanas para intentar limitar mis movimientos. Sentí entonces una mano presionar firmemente mi hombro izquierdo para mantenerme en las almohadas mientras la otra apretaba un poco más el saco helado en mi torso. La voz algo ruda de la mujer me alcanzó entonces en medio del dolor:

« ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo no te muevas! »

Clavando mis dientes en mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me crispaba, tratando vanamente respirar sin dañarme. Entonces, el dolor fue poco à poco aliviándose y me sentí un tanto mejor.

« Aquí… » La oí pronunciar de una voz que se quería tranquilizadora, mientras ya no me sentía la fuerza de reabrir los ojos para vigilar sus acciones. « Dejamos eso apretado diez minutes y te pongo nuevos vendajes. » Añado entonces segundamente. « Agarra eso, ¡vuelvo! »

Su mano agarro tan rápido la mía que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuve y mis dedos se encontraron entonces en contacto con el saco helado para mantenerlo en buen sitio.

La oí irse de la pieza y me quedé esperando lo que me pareció largos momentos antes de oír de nuevo pasos aproximándose. Logré hacerme abrir los ojos en tiempo para verla entrar.

« Ya, está bien, puedes quitar el hielo. » Declaró ella mientras se iba de paso seguro hasta mí, los brazos llenos de extraños objetos de curación y que yo observaba el más mínimo de sus gestos.

Retiré lentamente el saco como me lo había dicho y ella me puso entonces con cuidado nuevos vendajes alrededor del pecho. Nervioso, la dejaba por lo menos hacerlo, bastándome solo con siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos y el de la tela blanca alrededor mío. Esto hecho, puso de nuevo el corsé para sostener correctamente mis costillas y se volvió finalmente hasta la mesita de noche. Dispuesta a coger la pandilla en sus manos, se detuvo y con una ligera curva insatisfecha en los labios, cogió sobre esta el plato lleno de granas y del cacho de carne.

« Esta frio, vuelvo. » Declaró sin casi dirigirme una mirada antes de irse de nuevo, tan rápido como había venido.

Y fue de nuevo dejando la habitación. Miré la puerta, dejada abierta en grande, frunciendo el ceño, confuso y molestado. ¿Porque se comportaba de manera tan poca convenible para una mujer? Produciendo un pequeño suspiro aburrido, trataba de dirigir mi atención en otra cosa que no sea la entrada o la pandilla de comida y, pasando mis manos sobre las sabanas limpias y suaves, me di cuenta que mi mano derecha no estaba en contacto con la tela. Intrigado, la saqué de debajo las sabanas y por primera vez constaté el vendaje dejando en ella.

Tocando el vendaje que cubría mi palma y se enredaba metódicamente alrededor de mi pulgar, me deje ir por primera vez desde que desperté en tristes recuerdos.

Desde este día, a veces se reabría al más simple de los movimientos y empezaba nuevamente a sangrar abonadamente. Mi mano nunca había realmente sanado y no lo haría probablemente nunca…

« ¡Ya! » Oí de pronto una voz decir.

Sobresaltando vivamente, fijé la puerta que la mujer venia de pasar y me reproché mentalmente de no haberla oído venir más pronto. Yendo a poner rápidamente el plato sobre la pandilla, le cogió para depositarlo en mis piernas.

« ¡Come pareces saco de huesos! » Presó entonces ella dándome una media sonrisa esforzada.

La observé una vez más sorprendido por su lenguaje grosero y finalmente agarré incierto los tenedores hechos de metal imitando el argento para probar un poco de esas pequeñas granas blancas. Tenía un sabor… Que me era desconocido pero tuve que admitir que después de tanto tiempo sin comer realmente no iba a quejarme.

« ¿Que son esas granas…? Pregunté dirigiendo una rápida ojeada a la mujer mientras ponía febrilmente en mi boca otra porción de esas cosas blancas.

– ¿Que granas…? Apostrofó dándome una mirada confusa. ¿El arroz…? Preguntó enseguida antes que pueda responder a su primera pregunta.

– ¿El arroz…? Repetí probando incierto la palabra al mismo tiempo que ponía en mi boca una cuchara llena, habiendo comido la otra ya.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿¿No sabes lo que es arroz?? Replicó observándome como si hubiera dicho una cosa tanto increíble como estúpida. Ehh tío… No deberías hundir tan rápido… Añado en un tono incomodo después de un segundo.

– No, esta comida no me esta conocida. Admití con reticencia dirigiéndola una mirada poco amable. Y me veo en la obligación de informarla que no entendí el fin de su frase. »

Produciendo un resuello burlón, sacudió la cabeza con una desagradable sonrisa de ironía en su rostro.

« ¡Eres realmente raro tío! Te dije que no comas tan rápido, puede ser malo en tu estado. » Me explicó finalmente divertida.

Interrumpiéndome en medio de mi gesto, debí reconocer que tenía razón y, ignorando su tono de burla, consentí brevemente y masticaba más lentamente lo que ya tenía en boca.

Comí el resto del plato en silencio reconociendo con pena la carne como siendo de vaca cuando la probé y, después de haber devorado con ganas el pan blanco y la manzana en la pandilla, fijé mi atención hasta un pequeño recipiente. Cogiéndolo con mi mano valida, lo icé girar lentamente en todo sentido para observarlo curiosamente. Así, vi que la cosa estaba decorada de una pequeña pintura sobre todo su alrededor mostrando una cuchara de argento llena de una untuosa crema blanca y una inscripción en tinta azul marino.

« Yogurt… Natural. » Leí frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en concentración.

Intrigado, sacudía despacio el objeto y el inferior produjo un “Ploc”. Sorprendido, levante la mirada hasta la mujer aun cerca de la cama – dándome cuenta entonces que me estaba mirando con extrema atención – y levanté un poco la pequeña cosa.

« ¿Es esto alguna receta de crema? » Pregunté sin poder evitar sentirme curioso.

A su mirada ya fija, se añado un fruncido de ceño y de labios molestado antes de que cruce los brazos con mala gana. Mi curiosidad olvidada, puse de nuevo una expresión impasible y la mirada la más fría y desalentadora que podía conjurar en este momento antes de volver mi atención hasta esta… « Yogurt Natural ». Cogí la cucharita encontrándose en la pandilla. Bien, ¿cómo se suponía que debería abrir esa cosa para acceder a lo que había adentro? De hecho, no veía ninguna manera de hacerlo sin tirar sin querer el contenido. Pero sin embargo, unos ruidos de pasos me sacaron bien rápido de más amplias reflexiones: Levantando la cabeza me di cuenta que la mujer se estaba yendo. Después de un segundo indeciso, la llamaba entonces cuando se encontraba ya cerca la puerta:

« ¡Espere! » Dije con reticencia haciéndola girarse hasta mí con mala gana. « ¿Podría saber cómo abrir ese bote de crema? »

Atónito, la vi suspirar pesadamente en respuesta antes de acudir a la cama con gran ruido. Me cogió entonces el bote de la mano, de un rápido movimiento arranco lo que cubría la parte plana – cual parecía hecha de algún papel fino – abrió de misma manera un pequeño bulto de papel y, habiendo puesto el azúcar que este contenía, agarró la cuchara y mezclo el azúcar a la mixtura antes de finalmente depositar el todo enfrente de mí, casi derramando el contenido en la rapidez del proceso. Me dirigió una mirada desaprobadora y salió de la habitación.

Una vez solo, comí calmamente la crema cual se revelo de un rico sabor suave y azucarado sin por lo tanto ser demasiado pesada. La pandilla finalmente terminada – aparte por una pequeña copa flexible y blanca que contenía un líquido al olor poco apetecible – la puse en la mesita de noche y cerré los ojos. Esa comida había sido más que bienvenida pero ahora me sentía un tanto nauseoso y cansado. Quizás había realmente comido demasiado rápido…

« ¿Ya terminaste? » Oí la mujer preguntarme después de haber oído su paso perezoso.

Abrí los ojos y ella ya se dirigía hasta la mesita de noche.

« ¿No bebiste la pastilla? Continuó.

– ¿La pastilla…? Repetí sin entender y sintiéndome más y más de mal humor por el cansancio.

– La medicina. » Dijo ella mostrándome el pequeño recipiente blanco.

Di una mirada circunspecta y desconfiada a la copa y entonces a la mujer.

« Es para quitar el dolor. Pensó bueno de precisar de una voz aburrida.

La observé un corto momento más y conteniendo un suspiro, cogí el vaso al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada poco amable.

« Bébelo seco. Añadió en consejo y llevando la copa a mi boca, seguí su indicación y lo tragué rápidamente la horrible mixtura.

─ ¡Bravo! Izo enfatizando la palabra en parodia de entusiasmo.

Eso dicho, me cogió la copa de la mano y recogió también la pandilla de comida para enseguida irse para la salida antes de finalmente deteniéndose en medio camino.

« Deberías dar un ronquillo, lo necesitas. » Mascullo en un conjunto de palabra incomprensibles al tono de consejo.

Después eso, se fue de la habitación igual que las otras veces pero cerrando la puerta tras ella en un rápido movimiento.

Me quedé entonces realmente solo. Dejándome deslizar un poco en el colchón, me acomodaba contra las almohadas, doblé mis piernas y cerré los ojos cansado. Lentamente, tocaba entonces la suavidad de las sabanas distraído antes de agarrarlos y colocarlos alrededor de mi talla. Cogí una dolorosa inspiración y lentamente la expiré, me sentía tan cansado de repente…

 

  _El camino en frente de mi era de bonitas losas blancas. Planas y rectangulares, eran atrayentes para mi imaginación y, la mirada fijada en ellas, sonreí y me divertí un momento en andar sin tocar las líneas que las separaban._

_« ¡No vayas tan rápido! » Oí la voz de mi hermano en reprimenda leve, llegando desde atrás de mí._

_Me di la vuelta sonriendo de oreja a oreja para darle una mirada brillante._

« ¡Ven _! » Dije felizmente, cogiendo su grande mano en la mía y tirándome a correr entusiasmado._

_« ¡Más rápido! »_

_Corrimos despreocupados a lo largo del camino rodeado de flores de los grandes jardines y la presencia de mi hermano me procuraba serenidad. Después de unos instantes, nos paremos y, dejando el camino, fuimos a sentarnos en la hierba verde, bajo la sombra refrescante de las hojas de un gran árbol._

_Nos sentemos el uno al lado del otro, apoyados en el tronco del árbol y viendo mi hermano cruzar sus piernas, rápidamente lo imité y le devolví una sonrisa feliz cuando bajó la mirada hasta mí, contento._

_Mi hermano era grande. ¡Era el más grande! ¡Más aún que la mayoría de la gente de la cuidad y mismo más que Papa! ¡Era el más fuerte también! ¡Sabia montar caballo y usar arcos y dagas de caza! Iba a caza mucho con Papa y como yo era demasiado pequeño tenía que quedarme con Mama… ¡Pero un día yo sería tan grande como él y viviría muchas aventuras como las de las historias que me contaba!_

_« ¡¡Mira lo que traje!! » Me dijo entusiasta desdoblando el cacho de tela que había puesto entre sus piernas._

_Al interior de la tela, se encontraba un pan blando, fresas y dos manzanas rojas. Sonreí ampliamente viendo eso y cogiendo una de las manzanas, daba un buen mordisco, quedándome con un trozo casi demasiado grande para mi boca. Mi hermano viéndome hacer se echó a reír desgarrado, inclinando su cabeza hasta que esta toque el tronco._

_« ¡Despacio! » Me dijo sonriendo y endureciéndose._

_– ¡La manzana esta buena! Me entusiasmé por toda respuesta mientras zumo se derramaba sobre mi boca y mi mentón._

_– Si parece. Me respondió con una sonrisa divertida._

_– ¿No comes la otra? Pregunté curioso._

_– Más tarde quizás. Dijo mi hermano antes de llevar su atención hasta el cielo azul sin nubes._

_Siguiendo comiendo mi manzana, miraba en la misma dirección que el aun no sabiendo lo que había que observar. Mi hermano se quedó así, silenciosamente durante largos momentos así que hice lo mismo._

_Después de un tiempo sin embargo, el aburrimiento se apodero de mí y di una mirada de lado a mi hermano. Todavía estaba sentado piernas cruzadas y sus brazos reposaban ahora sobre sus rodillas como seguía mirando en frente de él. Lo observé largamente y de pronto, un movimiento de su cabeza me hizo desviar rápidamente la mirada para fijarla a delante con concentración._

_Así, esperé. Una vez seguro que ya no me miraba, me volvía de nuevo hasta él y le observaba curioso. Una vez más, su cabeza se giró hasta mí y lo eludía justo antes de que me vea. Después de unos segundos, le daba frecuentes ojeadas inciertas, ignorando si giraría de nuevo su cabeza y pretendía mirar lo que podía encontrarse delante de mí. Unos momentos más pasaron y no pude resistir más, miré otra vez por donde estaba. ¡Y cual no fue mi sorpresa, no lo vi! ¡Ya no estaba!_

_« ¿Hermano…? » Llamé pitusamente sintiéndome de repente solo y asustado. « Hermano, ¿dónde estás? »_

_Por mala suerte no hubo respuesta y miré entonces con frenesís alrededor de mi completamente alarmado. Desesperado de no verlo, sentía mis ojos picarme e intentaba vanamente lograr ver al menos un signe de su presencia._

_« ¡BOOOH! » Oí de repente desde un sitio detrás de mí._

_Sobresaltando violentamente, me di la vuelta y entonces, descubría mi hermano parado, apoyado contra el árbol y su mano izquierda disimulada detrás del tronco._

_« ¿Estamos espiando pequeño espía? » Me dijo cogiendo una expresión traviesa, claramente satisfecho de su broma. « ¿No crees que esto merezca castigo? »_

_Y sin darme el tiempo de responder, se tiró sobre mí y me encontré entonces al suelo, riéndome mientras me hacía terribles cosquillas._

_« ¡No! » Grité entre risas contorsionándome frenéticamente. « ¡Que pares! »_

_Pero las cosquillas no pararon, si no que aumentaron y terminé casi sin aire de tanta risa. Convulsando aún más, un corto instante logré escaparme de las manos de mi hermano. No necesité más: Levantándome, me echaba a correr el más rápido posible hasta el camino de losas._

_« ¡Vuelve aquí al instante! Oí mi hermano helar antes de reírse y lanzarse detrás de mí._

_Llegando al camino blanco, seguí corriendo y reía de buen grado cuando de pronto, el aire cálido y suave del verano se hizo mortalmente frio y pesado. Interrumpiendo mi carrera, miré mis entornos y constaté con angustia que el cielo antes hermoso y sin nubes era ahora completamente ocultado hasta quedarse de color oscuro, casi negro. Cruzando mis brazos, me abracé a mí mismo temeroso ante ese cambio súbito._

_« ¿Hermano…? » Llamé de una voz débil._

_No hubo ninguna respuesta y dándome la vuelta, solo pude constatar su ausencia. Las lágrimas me vinieron de nuevo a los ojos y dando una mirada circular, contemplé con horror e impotencia como los grandes jardines cambiaban para convertirse en no más que formas y volutas oscuros o de colores agresivas._

_« ¡Hermano! Grité en una súplica. ¡Hermano!_

_– ¡Ayúdame! Aulló en respuesta una voz con inmensa fuerza, parecida al grito del viento enfurecido. ¡HERMANITO! »_

_Completamente aterrado, me puse a correr a lo largo del camino de piedra cual era la sola cosa que parecía no haber cambiada en volutas de humo peligrosas._

_Haciendo el camino al revés, le buscaba desesperadamente pero no le encontraba. De pronto, un grito terrible se oyó. Resonó el también por la oscuridad, trayendo con el tristeza, miedo y furia. Este grito profundo, lo hubiera reconocido en cualquiera situación…_

_« ¡¡¡PADRE!!! » Llamé. « ¡¿PADRE DONDE ESTA?! »_

_Retomando mi paso desenfrenado, seguí buscando ahora no solo mi hermano pero también mi padre mientras que un sentimiento de soledad se insinuaba en mí, mientras una sensación insoportable de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir me removía el interior, me lo revolvia cruelmente. Y como me apuraba frenético, un grito resonó de nuevo. Poderoso y agudo, atravesó el obscuro lugar como lo hubiera hecho trueno en la noche y me dejó helado, incapaz de mover._

_El aire me parecía ahora tan frio como el invierno y también temblaba de miedo. Dando miradas alrededor de mí, busqué por una presencia cualquiera de por donde hubiera podido provenir el sonido y no vi nada. Por obstante, el grito se repitió expresando aún más dolor si tan solo eso era posible. Llevando mis manos a mis orejas, cerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, intentando convencerme de que lo que veía no podía ser real. Pero el ruido seguía y seguía, siempre más fuerte, siempre más desgarrador y pronto, terribles y largos gemidos quebrados se unieron a los coros de esta terrible lamentación desencarnada. Invadido, rodeado, rompí en llanto sin ni siquiera buscar a esconderme y terminé cayendo de rodillas las manos aun apretadas en mis orejas._

_« ¡HERMANO! » Le Llamé a mi ayuda pensando volverme loco._

_Los aullados aumentaron de intensidad y apartando mis manos hechas inútiles ya contra el vacarme de los cielos infernales, apretaba los puños con fuerza y me acurruqué antes de gritar de todas las fuerzas de mi voz, implorando que quien quieres que fueran, paren este canto de Muerte._

_Dejado sin voz, abrí mis manos para en ellas sollozar inconsolable, descubriéndolas entonces llenas de sangre. Con incomprensión y espanto, constataba que eran ahora más grandes y amplias, más duras y llenas de horribles callosidad y arrugas. Pero el más aterrador, fue la vista del líquido viscoso y casi negro que las cubría. ¡Eraban empreñadas…! Me tiré hasta atrás y con lo que quedaba de mi voz, lanzaba a los vientos mi suplica desesperada._

_« ¡HERMANOOOOOOO! »_

Violentamente, abrí los ojos aterrado y, cuando me enderezaba por instinto, un choque vivo encontró mi mejilla, dejando un dolor ardiente. Sin perder tiempo, me tiré salvajemente a ese nuevo enemigo potencial y cerraba mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Sentí la persona reaccionar e intentar liberarse y ponía más fuerza en mi intento para impedir que eso pase. ¡Mismo con una sola mano, se necesitaría más para matarme! Mientras que mi agresor producía ruidos de estrangulación casi animales, me desperté completamente y, mi vista de nuevo aclarada, me percaté que el rostro de una mujer se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros del mío, la expresión contorsionanda por el dolor.

Al mismo tiempo que me recordé de la identidad de esta mujer, la realización me hizo soltar mi prisa y recaer hasta atrás en un gemido ronco. Quedé enseguida jadeando y loco de dolor igual que de miedo durando lo que me pareció una eternidad antes de nuevamente fijar mi atención en lo que ocurría alrededor de mí. Así, vi que la mujer, quien se había probablemente caído sobre el colchón cuando la había soltado, se paraba lentamente masajeándose el cuello y respirando con concentración exagerada. Levantó entonces la mirada hasta mí, agresiva.

« ¡No estás bien! Se indignó de una voz ronca y raspada. ¡Tarado!

– ¡¿Piensa que asaltarme en mi sueño fuese buena idea?! Asesté con veneno entre dos exhalaciones dolorosas.

– ¡Hacías pesadilla jodido! Replicó odiosamente. ¡Por eso quería despertarte!

– ¡Bien! Expiré con brutalidad. No podríamos ignorar eso, ¿qué quiere?

Me dirigió una mirada de reproche y enojo y me tiró entonces rápidamente un pequeño saco azul parecido al de antes cual había contenido hielo. Logré atraparlo por poco con mi mano izquierda.

« Muévete voy a sentarte y quitar los vendajes. » Escupió ella virulenta.

Aunque lejos de apreciar el tono en el cual me hablaba, lo ignoraba y hacia lo que podía para facilitar el proceso. Sus curas eran – de lo que sabía – correctamente efectuadas, era la sola cosa que importaba por el momento.

Una vez los vendajes quitados, me acomodaba en las almohadas y llevaba el saco azul ante mi vista, delectándome del frescor de este apretándolo ligeramente con mis dedos.

« Pon eso sobre tu herida, ya sabes, diez minutos. » Sentenció con todas las intenciones de sonar desagradable.

Eso dicho, se fue rápidamente de la pieza. Cuando puse el saco frio en mis costillas, oí la mujer hacer – después haberse ido por la derecha – dos pasos antes de al parecer detenerse y, desconfiado, presté atención. Unos segundos pasaron y oí entonces una voz.

« ¡Sí! ¡Hola! » La oí hablar de una voz desenvuelta y su lenguaje era par mis orejas solo barbarías ineptas. « ¿Preparaste todos los cosos? »

Plisaba los ojos, incrédulo. ¿A quién podría estar hablándo así? ¿Era ella loca acaso…?

« ¡Si no te preocupes, todo listo! » Percibí una voz al extraño tono lejano responder.

Fruncía el ceño esta vez completamente cofundido y atónito. ¿De dónde podría provenir esa voz tan...poco natural?

Después de reflexiones cansadoras cuáles de seguro no habían durado más de unos segundos aunque me parecieron interminables en el montón de posibilidades, decidí dejar ir el tema y cerré los ojos, disfrutando la sensación fría del saco de hielo mientras escuchaba con oreja distraída la mujer conversar, como uno hubiera escuchado el derramo de un arroyo.

Los diez minutos y más pasaron a lo largo de los sonidos segundarios de la conversación dialéctica de la mujer y quitaba entonces el saco helado de mi torso, solo unos segundos antes de que la oiga volver en la habitación.

« Ya, puedes devolverme eso, los diez minutes pasaron. » Informó ella fríamente como caminaba rápidamente la pieza antes de pararse una vez delante de mí y cogerme el saco de la mano sin más.

Me puso mecánicamente nuevos vendajes y el corsé para entonces desaparecer de la habitación como había venido, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

De nuevo dejado solo con yo mismo, me esforcé en acomodarme lo más prudentemente en las almohadas y dejé el sueño que no me había abandonado desde que me había despierto al mismo que los picos de dolores sordos y constantes llevarme en un nuevo sueño. Estaba aterrado por la simple idea de soñar de nuevo pero a pesar del miedo y de la desesperanza que sentía a cada uno de esos, estas pesadillas se habían convertido en una costumbre para mí, mejor entonces era tratar de aceptar esos tormentos porque no podía ignorar para siempre la necesidad de dormir.

 

 

 

_El aire estaba pesado por la tensión ambiente. Sentado, los observaba permanecer en un silencio atónito, todos juntos en la grande mesa de Consejo. Y de pronto, todo explotó en una onda de violencia colosal:_

« ¡¿Quieres suplantarlo?! » _Se indignó mi hermano parándose en su furia y propulsando hasta atrás su asiento bajo la impulsión._ « ¡Solo quieres coger su sitio! »

_Todavía sentado intentaba mantenerme calmo y sostenía hasta él una mirada amenazante, sintiendo que si intentaba decir algo, me encontraría en la incapacidad de contener la ira ardiendo detenida bajo una superficie calme. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía proferir tal cosa?!_

_« ¡Cálmate! » Intentó intervenir el encontrándose a mi derecha para temperar la situación._

_Pero mi hermano muy simplemente le ignoró, siguiendo fijando en mí su mirada llena de desprecio y rancor._

_«_ ¡Quieres abandonarlo para apropiarte lo que es suyo!

– _¡Bastante! Interrumpió de nuevo el hombre a la derecha de mi hermano. Ustedes…_

– ¡Cállate! _Mascullé agresivamente entre dientes a la atención de mi hermano. No sabes de qué hablas._

– ¡Quieres usurparlo!

_– ¿Que otra opción t…? Comencé a replicar, la voz temblando del enojo._

_Un horrible ruido de choque de madera con piedra resonó y de golpe la mesa se desplazó de unos buenos veinte centímetros de lado._

« ¡¡¡USURPADOR!!! _Aulló entonces mi hermano, el rostro totalmente cambiado por la furia y, viéndolo tirarse sobre mí, me moví de lado para eludir su puño antes de enviar con rabia un tacle recibido en pleno rostro._

_Un desagradable sonido de dislocación siguió y mi hermano grito furiosamente. Herido por sus palabras y llevado por una cólera incontrolable, no me quedaba con solo eso y me tiré sobre él al suelo, golpeando una y otra vez, frenéticamente._

« ¡Para…! » _Oí entonces un coro de voces gritarme desesperado._ « ¡VAS A MATARLO! ¡VAS A MATARLO! »

_Pero no el mínimo me importó y pronto dos par de brazos se cerraron sobre los míos, jalándome hasta atrás._

« ¡Déjenme! _Grité ni yo mismo sabiendo lo que quería hacerle tanto estaba cegado por el enojo._ ¡Déjenme!

– ¡TRAIDOR! ¡LO ABANDONASTE! _Chilló mi hermano quien, él también, estaba detenido por el que había intentado calmarlo._ ¡USURPADOR!

– ¡CIERREN SUS MALDITAS BOCAS! _Se exclamó entonces de repente mi otro hermano, hablándo por la primera vez desde que la disputa había empezado._ ¡TODO ESO NO SIRVE YA EN NADA! ¡ **ESTA MUERTO**! »

 _Ese comentario detuvo todo grito o insulto – mismo de mi injuriador de hermano – y todos quedemos en un silencio helado, la mirada fijada en él, horrorizados. ¡_ ¿Cómo podía declarar cosa tan terrible?! _¡Aun no estábamos seguros de nada! ¡Era impensable…!_

« ¡¡¿Como… ?!! _Empezó con voz temblando de ira mal contenida el de mis hermanos que me había dicho los peores insultos que había oído._ ¡¡¿Puedes… decir tal cosa ?!!

_– Esta muerto. Repitió el rostro impasible y la voz cortante como lama de cuchillo. Porque no tienen ninguna razón de guardarle vivo. »_

_De nuevo un silencio terrible siguió esas palabras y miré a ese hombre, los brazos cruzados, mantener una mirada fría e implacable sobre lo que le rodeaba, sin poder convencerme de que este hombre en frente era realmente mi hermano._

« ¡¿ERES DE SU PARTIDO ENTONCES?! _Gritó finalmente como lo habría hecho un demente mi hermano decidido en seguir con el debate y él deteniéndolo tuvo que esforzarse aún más para mantenerle a una_  distancia de seguridad. ¡¡¿VAS À ABANDONZRLO?!!

_– ¡En vez de quedarte así de pasivo los brazos cruzandos, podrías ayudarme! Dijo irritado la persona deteniendo mi hermano alocado a mi hermano inmóvil. ¡No sé si lo mantendré aún mucho tiempo!_

_Mi hermano produjo un suspiro y, poniéndose de repente a mover, se aproximó de mi otro hermano._

« ¡¡¡TE DIJÉ QUE ESTA MUERTO!!! _Resonó entonces en toda la sala su terrible grito de enojo antes de que de un vivo movimiento baje despiadado su puño y que mi hermano enfurecido sea repentinamente callado, escapando de los brazos de su detentor para caerse en el suelo en un ruido seco._

_Mirando atónito su carga cayendo al suelo, la persona habiéndole agarrando levantó la mirada hasta mi hermano con reproche e inquietud._

_« No tenías que hacer eso. » Reprimendió ella con consternación._

_Pero, mientras el agarro en mis brazos se retiraba y que me dejaba caer lentamente al suelo contemplando silencioso lo que venía de ocurrir, mi hermano no se preocupó de responder y salió con un natural desconcertante de la pieza, solo masajeándose ligeramente el puño derecho de su mano izquierda._

 

 

_El entorno cambio de el mismo, yéndose en volutas de colores y lo que siguió fue entonces solo una mezcla de color, sonido y olor a volverse loco. En esa niebla terrible se juntaban llamas y humos mientras que gritos lejanos resonaban a mis oídos como salmodiando, maldiciendo._

_« ¡Traidor…! ¡Usurpador…! ¡Asesino…! » Repetían continuamente, a veces en un murmuro insistente, a veces en gritos a helar la sangre, llenos de odio, reproche y malevolencia, la letania siendo puntuada de terribles gritos de agonía._

_Estaba hundido en un mundo onírico de donde no podía distinguir la tierra del cielo, intentaba combatir, buscar, correr pero me encontraba en la incertitud cuanto en saber dónde acudía realmente, los clamores de ruina y de eternal dolor me perseguían incansablemente sin nunca dejarme en paz ni un instante._

_En medio de ese caos, intentaba histéricamente escapar a lo que me persecutaba y percibí entonces un grito por ayuda hundido en el tumulto de los vientos. La voz a pesar del desorden cósmico, me provenía débilmente y hubiera podido reconocerla en cualquier lugar o situación. Era mi hermanito. Frenético, escrutaba la oscura niebla que me rodeaba en busca de él mientras que gritos de terror y desespero resonaban, como atravesando los cielos. Mi hermano rogaba por la llegada de cualquier socoro, por algún cambio de circunstancias que le permitiría escapar a la crueldad de las llamas y, como adivinaba en su voz la esperanza que se estaba muriendo, respondí a sus llamadas y grité su nombre de todas las fuerzas quedándome. La esperanza, tal como una llama virulenta, llenaba la respuesta que recibió mi grito y él me llamó entonces con más fuerza aun, pidiéndome venir a su ayuda. Así que le busqué, le busqué con toda la voluntad y toda la afección que sentía por él en mi ser y, por lo tanto, creí volverme loco porque no lo encontré. Encontrándome al límite entre razón y locura, gritaba su nombre en una última esperanza salvajemente reducida a cenizas como mi grito fue seguido de un aulló colosal de los vientos furiosos y del dolor de las presencias oníricas, acabando así con cualquier esperanza de oír o ser oído, hasta que el despiadado fuego haya devorado todo en una súbita onda de venganza. Mi hermano, lo sabía, fue perdido en ese incendio asesino y sentí en mi corazón que algo no andaba bien, que algo no estaba en el sitio en el cual debería estar en medio de esta tormenta funesta de los elementos. Lo sabía desde lo más profundo de mi alma, mi hermano no hubiera debido morir así._

 

 

Volvía en un estado de media conciencia en un vivo sobresalto. Dejando escapar un gemido después de realizar el dolor que ese movimiento brutal me había causado, escrutaba con pánico mis alrededores, dándome entonces solo cuenta que la luz del día poco a poco disminuía por una ventana vidriada. Recordándome unos segundos después del sitio donde me encontraba, mis músculos dejaron ir la tensión presente en ellos y me hundía ligeramente en la colcha. Lentamente, abandonaba entonces todo intento de vigilancia y llevaba pesadamente mis manos a mi rostro, rompiendo en sollozos incontrolables.

Después de un tiempo que era incapaz de estimar, mis lágrimas terminaron por detenerse de ellas mismas aunque la pena ella no disminuyó y permanecí inerte, el rostro a medio hundido en las almohadas, fijando una mirada vacía en la pared derecha de la habitación, hasta que, súbitamente, pasos se fueron aproximándo y que rápidamente me obligue a enderezarme y darme algo de contenencia, logrando tomar apoyo en mi palma izquierda al mismo momento en el cual la puerta se habría.

« ¿Tienes hambre? » Preguntó la mujer mientras entraba.

Su tono era menos agresivo que antes pero no respondí, guardando la cabeza baja, mi pelo ocultando mi rostro. Hubo un ruido de platos que se depositaba cerca de mí y la mujer volvió a hablar:

« ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás bien…? Dijo de su habitual tono distante aunque algo de confusión este también presente en su voz.

– ¿Que me quiere? Repliqué con la voz la más fría y plana que me era posible controlar por el momento.

– Ok, ¡si no tienes hambre recojo eso y me marcho! Declaró en un tono ahora exasperado, quitando la pandilla de comida rápidamente.

– ¡No! » Me exclamé entonces antes de poder pensarlo y a eso siguió un silencio que me pareció especialmente largo.

De hecho, en mi intento de detenerla, había levantándome los ojos hasta la mujer por la primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala y nuestras miradas se habían entonces encontradas, la de la mujer escrutándome atentamente como si fuera a descubrir algo que le sería escondido.

Mantuve entonces una mirada fría y acerba hasta que ella termine por desviar la suya, la mía retirándose solo después para fijarse en las sabanas desgarradas.

« ¿Comerás entonces? » Me preguntó mientras en su voz se oía irritación y amenaza.

No me gustaba en nada el tono que usaba, por lo tanto, el olor de comida reveló mi hambre y supe que no podía permitirme hablarle mal si esperaba poner la mano en lo que se encontraba en la pandilla.

Sintiendo mí mandíbula contactarse con el sentimiento de enojo que me invadía pensando en lo que estaba por hacer, me esforcé de hablar en un tono amable y calme:

« Perdónenme mi mal humor repentino. Declaré con una maestría que había pasado toda mi vida a perfeccionar, esperando no parecer súbitamente demasiado cortés. Mi sueño se encuentra algo agitado últimamente, eso provocando la fluctuación de mi temperamento. » Seguí explicando esperando lograr parecer bastante contrito.

No se daria cuenta de la superchería, después de todo solo era en parte una mentira…

« ¿Ehh...? » Terminó por responder con cara atontada.

¿Qué pasaba…? ¿Sería que había usado termos demasiados complicados para que pueda entender el sentido — considerando su afable manera de exprimirse?

« Ok tío… Dijo finalmente fijándome con incertitudes y confusión notable. « No pasa nada, déjalo.

– ¿Que tengo que dejar…? Pregunté en mi turno cofundido por sus palabras mientras depositaba la pandilla de nuevo en la mesita.

– Voy a cambiarte los vendajes. Me avisó después de haberme dirigió una mirada circunspecta y haber sacudido la cabeza en consternación.

Así, el proceso de cambio de los vendajes se repitió y dejé la mujer usar de su experiencia en cura y comí entonces lo que había traído una vez los cambios hechos. Habiéndome enseguida dejado algo de privacidad el tiempo que cené, volvió cuando había terminado para recoger la pandilla y también aconsejarme tomarme esa horrible medicina contra el dolor de asqueroso sabor amargo. Finalmente, solo había salido de la habitación desde unos minutos, que ya me hundia en un sueño profundo, mi nuca confortablemente puesta en las almohadas de plumas.

 

Cuando me desperté de nuevo fue con violencia y se siguió de un dolor súbito en las costillas además de un grito. Las mismas imágenes de desesperanza habían ocupado mis sueños – llamas, gritos, llantos, furia – e intentando rechazar el recuerdo atormentándome, me agarraba en la sábanas como en la realidad, incapaz de abrir los ojos por la presencia de una luz cegadora e invasora.

« ¿Otra vez pesadilla eh…? » Sentenció súbitamente una voz.

Sorprendido, me enderezaba de golpe y contractaba mi mandíbula para tratar de controlar un pico de dolor. Enfrente de mí se encontraba una mujer que reconocí rápidamente como siendo la que había intentado curarme últimamente.

« ¿Te pasa mucho…? » Preguntó pareciendo durante un segundo preocupada.

Por toda respuesta le devolví una mirada vacía y después de un momento la mujer sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada más abandonando – por mi satisfacción y alivió – la intención de obtener una cualquiera respuesta.

« ¡Anda ven! Voy a ayudarte a cambiar los vendajes y a que comas. » Incitó ella extrañamente amable antes de acercarse a mí y poner al parecer sin duda ninguna sus manos respectivamente debajo mis rodillas y mi sobaco.

« ¡Aquí estamos! » Proclamó ella satisfecha una vez que estaba en una posición media sentada.

Quitando enseguida sus manos de donde las había puestas para moverme, las oriento hasta mi torso para – supuestamente – retirar mi corsé pero sumido en mí pasividad habitual en la cual me hundía durante mis cambios de vendajes solo me di cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde qué iban en realidad en otra dirección. Sintiendo sus dedos juntar mi pelo y llevarlo hasta atrás para dejar mi rostro en visto, me apartaba por mi lado derecho, ignorando el dolor de mis costillas o de mi mano y me enderezaba en una posición de defensa agresiva.

« ¡No me toque! » Eructé sintiéndome tanto escandalizado que alarmado.

Puse de nuevo mi pelo hasta delante abruptamente, sintiéndole de nuevo en mi torso y, apenas había pronunciado esas palabras, que me sentí bien estúpido recordando que la había dejado _tocarme_ desde el principio. Por lo tanto no podía impedir mis reacciones todo lo que había vivido me había enseñado la prudencia, así ya sabía – que si en realidad _había visto_ – debía preocuparme por lo que estaba por venir.

« Tu pelo molesta. » Dudó en decirme, el rostro fijado entre estupor y confusión, como se había apartado de mi por mi reacción súbita.

– ¡Déjenme! Repliqué amenazando. ¡Váyase por favor! »

No respondió nada y se quedó observándome. Su manera de mirar era molestadora y más que desagradable pero no quería que crea poder mirarme así como lo entendía así que sostuve fríamente su mirada sin parpadear.

« Te rencontré medio terminado en un banco, ¿sabes? » Me dijo de pronto con falsa lastima. « Mientras estabas desmayado te vi así que ya no sirve esconderte.

A estas palabras mi sangre se helo y sentí todos mis músculos tensarse dolorosamente mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

« ¿Vio…? Murmuré maldiciendo, incapaz de terminar mi frase.

– Si, Confirmó ella sin apartar la mirada, _lo vi_. »

Mi mente funcionó entonces à toda velocidad. Mi cuerpo y mi mente preparándose y anticipando cualquiera posible lucha. ¡No pasaría de nuevo! Me lo había prometido, ¡ _No me dejaría hacer tan fácilmente esta vez_! Cualquier cosa que pueda pasar…–

«… Pero no te preocupes, Continuó la mujer interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no le dije a nadie y no lo haré. »

Le dirigí una mirada desconfiada y vigilante. ¿Sería que realmente creía que pueda ser tan estúpido?

« ¡Escucha, se impacientó pasando una mano en su pelo pruna, creo que está claro ya que tú y yo nunca seremos mejores amigos pero te dije que no diría nada, así que créeme!

– ¿Cómo podría créela? » Repliqué acordando poco crédito a lo que decía.

Tenía que encontrar una solución… Irme el más rápido posible de aquí... ¿Qué otra opción tenía en este momento…?

« No sé. Sentenció irritada. Lo que sé es que si lo había dicho no estaría aquí y no estaría intentando curarte. »

Habiendo buscado con la mirada una manera de salir de ese lugar – y habiendo dirigido varias veces miradas inciertas hasta la puerta de la habitación – mientras la mujer hablaba, puse finalmente de nuevo mi atención en ella y la fijaba en los ojos. Debía admitir que había verdad en lo que había dicho, por lo tanto…

« ¿Y por eso debería creer lo que me dice usted? » Quise investigar con escepticismo, también habría sido irónico si el miedo no calmaba mis reacciones.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y se cogió la nariz entre los dedos, produciendo una carcajada burlona.

« ¡Es como lo sientes tío! » izó entonces, una sonrisa incomodante todavía placado en su rostro. « Yo lo único que pido es que me dejes hacer mi trabajo el tiempo que estes aquí. »

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, meditando un corto momento sobre lo que venía de decir ella y consentí rápidamente. Una vez que mi estado se habría mejorado, me iría prontamente…

« Bien. » Acepté conveniente, aun así permaneciendo atento. « Me acomodaré con usted y sus curas. »

En toda respuesta, la mujer consintió, satisfecha.

« ¡Anda! » Exhortó con un nuevo entusiasmo, aproximándose de mí. « ¡Allí vamos! »

Rápidamente pero meticulosamente, procedió con lo habitual y, habiendo averiguado el estado de mi fractura, me informó que la manera en lo que curaba parecía ser buena y hasta un poco sorprendente. Evité cautelosamente de responder cualquiera cosa a eso y cuando hubo terminado, la mujer me trajo como solía hacerlo una pandilla con comida que comí con apetito.

Mi cena terminada, la mujer se fue de la sala con la pandilla y cuando me acomodaba en las almohadas, la vi volver en la habitación, sorprendido.

« Ten. » Me dijo entonces llegando cerca de la cama y mostrándome una pequeña copa blanca. « Olvidé darte tu medicina. »

Dando una ojeada a la copa, puse cara asqueada. ¡Maldita medicina de gusto amargo y detestable…!

« Si no lo tomas te dolerá, aun acostado. » Insistió ella después de un momento, aproximando un poco más la copa. « Bébelo de un tiro, lo sentirás menos. »

Ignorando el fin de su frase – cual era insultante, estaba casi seguro – suspiré de lasitud y me hundí un poco más en el colchón. Tenía razón, claro... Pero, ¿realmente merecía algo que pueda aliviar mi dolor…? Levanté mi mano derecha poniéndola en mi vista y toqué distraído los vendajes con mi mano izquierda. Era en estos momentos que tocar mi instrumente se revelaba… –

« ¡Mi instrumento! » Me exclamé asustado, endureciéndome vivamente. « ¡¿Dónde está?! »

¡Como había tan solo podido no darme cuenta de su desaparición!

« ¿Qué? » Oí la mujer finalmente responder completamente aturdida.

– ¡Mi instrumento! Repetí insistiendo y mirándole esta vez en los ojos. ¿No lo vio cuando me encontró y me trajo aquí? »

Ella permaneció muda como atónita y desvió entonces rápidamente la mirada de manera sospechosa.

« Lo ha visto. Atesté siniestramente y sospechoso. ¿Verdad…?

– Mejor bébete tu pastilla. Me declaró rápidamente por toda respuesta

Cogiendo la copa de su mano en un movimiento fluido, vacía el contenido en mi boca, lo tragaba, ponía la copa con negligencia en la mesita de noche y fijaba de nuevo una mirada tan expectativa que agresiva en la mujer.

« ¡Bah! » Hizo esta sus ojos dejando los míos después un corto momento antes de salir de la pieza rápido

Atónito, me quedé un instante mudo y – cuando estaba por gritar tras ella furioso – volvió llevando con ella un pequeño bulto disimulado en espesa tela marón. Avanzó enseguida por la habitación eludiendo mi mirada cuando la mía estaba anclada en cualquier de sus movimientos y depositó lo que había traído en la cama, deshaciendo la tela que le cubría.

« ¿Eso es no…? » Preguntó con mala gana dándome una ojeada de lado y mirando de nuevo el objeto encontrándose en la tela.

Lentamente, intenté endurecerme para poder ver el contenido del cacho de tela y, con una inspiración blocándose en mi garganta, extendí mi mano conteniendo con pena el frenesí que me cogió de repente ¡Mi instrumento! ¡¿Oh, como había podio perderle tan estúpidamente…?!

« ¡Dénmelo! Ordené con voz febril, agresiva.

– ¡Ok, ok, calmo Mozart! » Dijo la mujer molestada mientras me daba el objeto que recibí, prometiéndome de no apartarle de mi vista nunca más.

Una vez el instrumento en mis manos, me había sentido ínfimamente aliviado y me dejaba ahora hundir de nuevo en las almohadas, apretado levemente las cuerdas con mi mano izquierda, distraído. Los sonidos eran totalmente discordantes, me dediqué entonces a ajustarlos y solo me di cuenta que la mujer se había ido cuando levante por casualidad la mirada y constaté su ausencia.

Por lo tanto satisfecho de este hecho, me distraje tocando notas leves e intentando melodías discretas, hasta que con sorprendente rapidez, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y me dejé entonces llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás hay demasiado Flash Back en este capítulo pero igual espero no haberlos confundidos :).


	3. Capitulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos !
> 
> Queria primero disculparme por haber puesto tanto tiempo a sacar ese capitulo. La cosa es que ese capi es muy largo (quizas demasiado) y que con los examenes no tenia tiempo y tambien asia un tiempo que habia perdido la inspiracion para ese capitulo. Pero ahora vuelvo asi que no se preocupe voy a seguir con la historia!
> 
> Como los personajes tienen muchos nombres y pueden ser algo complicados se los pongo aqui :
> 
> FËANOR : Kurufinwë - Fëanáro  
> MAEDHROS : Nelyafinwë - Maitimo - Nelyo - Russandol  
> MAGLOR : Kanafinwë - Makalaurë - Káno - Filit  
> CELEGORM : Turkafinwë - Tyelkormo - Turko  
> CARANTHIR : Morifinwë - Karnistir - Moryo  
> CURUFIN : Kurufinwë (como su padre) - Atarinkë - Kurvo  
> AMROD : Pityafinwë - Ambarto - Ambarussa (comparte ese nombre con su gemelo) - Pityo  
> AMRAS : Telufinwë - Umbarto - Ambarussa (comparte ese nombre con su gemelo) - Telvo  
> FINGOLFIN : Nolofinwë (Medio hermano de Fêanor)  
> FINGON : Findekáno (hijo de Fingolfin)
> 
> Para las otras palabras :  
> Yeni : Anos  
> Aran : Rey  
> Haru : Abuelo  
> Atar : Padre (todas las palabras empezando por "Atar..." significan o padre o papa, son diferente nivel de afecion dependiendo de cuanto los personajes son cerca el uno del otro).  
> Yondo : Hijo (todas las palabras empezando por "Yondo..." o "yon significan todas hijo, son diferente nivel de afecion dependiendo de cuanto los personajes son cerca el uno del otro).

Miraba por la ventana el tiempo lluvioso. En esta región el tiempo parecía siempre ser húmido e inestable. Mis dedos rozaban las cuerdas de mi instrumento perezosamente.

Ya hacia un poco más de una semana que me encontraba en la poca agradable compañía de esta mujer de extraño pelo pelirrojo. Pero también hacía una semana que tenía la suerte de tener un hogar y comida cada día después de tantos años vagabundo y, a decir verdad, me preguntaba con amargura si realmente merecía todo esto…

Los días habían pasado con una rapidez qué me costaba entender y aunque mi estado mejorada poco a poco – rápidamente según la que me cuidaba – aun me sentía a menudo  cansado  y terminaba durmiéndome rápido. Si no hubieras sido por este cansancio que sentía a veces me hubiera creído totalmente curado pues  la mujer me había  quitado el corsé muy pronto y  solo tenía molestias en unos movimientos.

Así, me encontraba en ese momento en la cama que se me había dado y pasaba el aburrimiento con mi instrumento. En los días pasados, me había dedicado en recuperar y curar bastante para irme de ese sitio pero siempre había reportado el día en el cual me iría por la insistencia de la mujer quien acertaba que aún no estaba bastante bien como para mover y también por la simple oportunidad de disfrutar otra cena caliente.

Pero realmente, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? De seguro no podría ni quería quedarme en esta habitación durante eterno tiempo. Tenía que irme entonces. Pronto. Dejar el conforte en el cual estaba ahora, ese mismo que sabía no merecer.

Ruidos de pasos interrumpieron mis reflexiones. Desviando la mirada de la ventana, lo fijé en la puerta de la habitación y un momento más tarde, esa se abría rápidamente dejándome ver la mujer de extraña ropa entrar en la pieza con actitud altanera y despreocupada.

 « ¡Soy yo de nuevo! » Dijo ella con algo de ironía, una sonrisa falsa dejada en sus labios.

Sin responder, la observé atravesar la pieza trayendo una pandilla de comida. Habiéndola colocada, hizo como solía las verificaciones de mi herida pero no me comunico sus constataciones. Me dio entonces la pandilla dejada de lado y, indiferente a su presencia, comenzaba a comer los extraños legumbres largos y amarillos que contenía el plato.

Después unos segundos, sentí con demasiado certeza que su mirada permanecía fijada en mí. Molesto, quite los ojos de mi cena y la fijé también. Pareciendo entonces salir de algún tipo de ausencia, se percató de que la miraba, parpadeó y giro la cabeza, fijando ahora la mesita de noche. Plisando los ojos sospechoso, quedaba un momento silencioso y decidía finalmente de iniciar alguna conversación pues parecía que no tenía intención de dejarme solo esta vez.

 « Le agradezco por la cena Mi Dama y también por el cuidado que me dio hasta hoy. Intenté amablemente, mi atención portada en su rostro para percibir sus reacciones.

– No te preocupes, hice lo que debía. » Respondió con estupenda falsa modestia mientras cruzaba los brazos y una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro.

Bien, quizás le contentaba ver cuánto parecía miserable, cuanto – en su mente disminuida – estaría en deuda hasta ella…? Impedía de poco una sonrisa desdeñosa de aparecer en mi expresión y, irritado, intentaba de hacer de nuevo la pregunta que había hecho ya más veces que me importaba recordar:

« ¿No convendrá usted que sería mejor – para nuestras dos personas – que dejé hoy esta casa?

– Creo que no. Replicó ella de manera abrupta.

Plisaba de nuevo los ojos, viendo su silueta de repente tensa, su rostro cerrado y su mirada aun no cruzando la mía.

« Aun hay demasiado riesgo para que empieces de nuevo a moverte mucho. » Continuó después de unos segundos con voz fría, habiendo perdido toda la satisfacción que antes la animaba.

Sí, siempre me había respondido en termos parecidos cada vez que le había preguntado esa cuestión ¿pero por cuales razones se preocuparía de eventuales molestias o dolores que podría venir a sentir? Me decidía por un rictus discreto y respondí:

« ¿Y cuándo sería bueno para mí de irme según usted? » Demandé entonces, de nuevo vigilando sus reacciones.

– No sé. Sentencio con aparente dificultad, dejándome ver probablemente por inadvertencia la tensión endureciendo su postura y su cara. Veremos cómo van las cosas. »

Quedé un momento a considerar esa repuesta más que imprecisa, decidí finalmente no insistir más por esta vez y volvía a mi plato cogiendo una bocado de lo que me parecía ser algún tipo de aves, escuchando después de unos segundos, pesados pasos alejarse.

Mi cena terminada, volvió como siempre a recuperar la pandilla pero, a media distancia de la salida, se volteó hasta mí.

« Pensé que quizás quisieras otra ropa porque la tuya está arruinada pero quizás sería mejor que cojas un baño antes, ¿no? »

El solo sentido que encontraba a sus palabras era que quería que cogiera un baño y fui de nuevo sorprendido que pueda ser tan impetuosa para criticar mi higiene. Por lo tanto, no podía mentir sobre el hecho de que era en un estado de limpieza más que superficial, después tantos años de vagabundo en el mismo vestuario – y no habiendo últimamente encontrado fuente de agua donde intentar quitarme un poco de suciedad – ni de tener apariencia presentable, me guardaba entonces las venenosas palabras que me ardían por salir y respondí con una amabilidad desde mucho practicada:

« Si eso es lo que propone, un baño seria benéfico. Hice mirándola acerbo al pesar de que su mirada me eludía.

– Ok, dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un movimiento corto. No te muevas vuelvo. »

Por única respuesta le di una sonrisa irónica y luego salió de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una horrible mueca de desagrado.

Unos momentos pasaron antes de que ella se digne reaparecer. Después de haber tocado mi instrumento durante su ausencia, lo coloqué con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche y empujé las sábanas mientras ella se acercaba de mí. Mientras deposita una pila de ropa que había llevado en la cama, lentamente, moví mis piernas hacia el fin de la cama hasta encontrarme sentado en el borde del colchón y, con mis pies descalzos, sentí de nuevo la extraña materia de la alfombra gris, probando la fuerza de mis piernas quedadas inactivas durante demasiado tiempo.

«Ven. "La oí decir cerca.

Levantando la mirada que había bajado hasta mis pies sin notarlo, vi que me daba una mano, su mirada no cruzando la mía. Dudé un momento. Me sentía realmente mejor ya que comía de manera más regular, quizás esta vez no necesitaría de su ayuda para poner de pie. Pero no había andado desde días, solo desplazándome con su apoyo para aliviar mis necesidades… ¿Quizás aun tendría dificultad para levantarme…?

Finalmente hice mi elección rápido, no quería correr el riesgo de caer y ridiculizarme o también herirme, tomé su mano con indiferencia y empujé mis piernas para enderezarme. El movimiento brusco me desestabilizó como lo había temido y evitaba de poco la caída agarrando el brazo de la mujer con mi mano derecha. Mi mandíbula contractándose bajo el dolor que me provoco ese gesto, disimulé mi mano en la otra y me esforzaba en recuperar algo de prestancia mientras me ponía derecho de nuevo. Cruzando entonces la mirada de la mujer de pelo pruna, vi sus ojos subir por mí y abrirse grandes antes de parpadear varias veces, completamente atónita. ¿Sera que no se había dado cuenta de mi altura las otras veces en las cuales me había ayudado a ponerme de pies…?

« Anda, ¡ven! » Me dijo después un momento, desviando rápido la mirada antes de recuperar la ropa dejada de lado.

La seguí entonces y aunque mis primeros pasos fueron difíciles e inciertos, encontré el equilibrio y caminé cerca la mujer, inclinándome una vez encontrándome a la puerta para poder pasarla.

Saliendo de la habitación, empecé a caminar por el gran pasillo de madera oscura barnizada y paredes de color blanco. Siguiendo, se extendía hasta unas escaleras de madera no lejos y tenía en cada lado cinco puertas idénticas a la de la habitación que había dejado. Suspendido al techo a lo largo del pasillo también se encontraban dos formas metálicas extrañas espaciadas entre ellas. Me pareció que debían ser un cualquier intento de decoración y me apliqué a evitar pegarme con ellas durante mi progreso.

La mujer me llevó rápidamente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda – la segunda siendo un espacio privado que se usaba para hacer sus necesidades, dicho espacio que había tenido que aprender a usar por mí mismo – y habiéndola abierta para entrar la sala – que reconocí ser un baño a pesar de muchos muebles que no pude adivinar la utilidad – dejo la ropa en un mueble aparentemente usado para este fin antes de hablarme, mientras inclinada por encima del baño:

« El agua caliente, el agua frío. » Comenzó ella, señalando con el dedo la derecha e izquierda de una estructura metálica fijada a la pared de la bañera y que se extendía hasta llegar a un objeto redondo al parecido a algún tipo de jabalina, tal objeto depositado sobre un soporte en altura.

Sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para una posible respuesta o pregunta, continuó con voz metódica y tomo a turno cada uno de los objetos de colores en el borde de la bañera cuales finalmente identifiqué como siendo recipientes o botellas largas parecidos a las que solía servirme durante mis cenas y que contenían crema:

« Gel de ducha, champú y segundo champú. »

Se enderezó y me dio una mirada crítica.

« Lo necesitaras. » Agregó después de haberme observado. « Hay toallas en el armario. »

Después de añadir eso y designarme donde se encontraba el armario, salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome con la resonancia pesada de su paso tomando distancia en el pasillo.

Una vez seguro de que no oía sus pasos más, aparte los ojos de la puerta y me volví hasta el baño blanco de borde redondo y de paredes cubiertas de extraños círculos negros. Me puse de pie y mis ojos se posaron sobre mi persona, sobre lo que quedaba de mi ropa sucia y hecha trapo que había insistido en guardar solamente por pudor y así tomé, incomodo, más conciencia de mi estado de suciedad. Lentamente, empecé entonces a quitarme lo que quedaba de la arruinada túnica que llevaba y la dejaba caer al suelo al igual que mi pantalón, haciendo al mismo tiempo un paso hasta el baño. Este estaba vacío como lo había sido a mi llegada pero eso no pareció preocupar mucho la mujer…

Incierto, levanté lentamente una pierna y luego la otra para entrar en el baño, prestando especial atención a los movimientos demasiado bruscos que me podían causar un dolor horrible. Después de eso, me  senté con las piernas cruzadas en el baño sin agua y cogí una de las botellas de colores que la mujer me había mostrado.

La botella era de un color naranja brillante. Por un lado se veía pintado una especie de flor blanca, que no tenía ni el conocimiento y las palabras: "Ushuaia" y "Gel de ducha" estaban inscritas en letras marrones. Decidiendo que esa nueva forma de escribir de manera artística lo que contenía el recipiente muy extraña, quité la tapa de la botella y olí el contenido; Un penetrante olor de flores y plantas me asaltó la nariz y, disgustado, alejé un poco la cosa. Haciendo una mueca de disgusto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llevé la botella por encima mi cabeza y deje caer una parte de su contenido en la parte superior de mi cabeza. En este momento me di cuenta de que el producto no tenía una consistencia espesa como bálsamos vegetales para el cabello, sino más bien que liquida como el aceite utilizado para el cuerpo.

« Maldita aceite de baño... » Mascullé molestado por haber confundido aceite y bálsamo.

Aun así, continué a usar la sustancia amarilla caramelo poniéndola esta vez en mis brazos, mi espalda, pecho y mis piernas. Una vez eso hecho, me quedé mirando en busca de cualquier objeto que pueda parecerse a una estrígila cuando mis ojos se posaron en un cepillo de mango largo y blanco, en poca cosa diferente a los utilizados para limpiar los suelos, situado en el borde del baño a mi izquierda. Levantando las cejas desconcertado, tomé la cosa en mano. ¿Para qué estaba esa cosa en el baño...? ¿ Seria eso utilizado para limpiarse ? Volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta aun cerrada de la sala, dudaba un momento antes de frotar el cepillo por mi pierna. Hice una mueca ante la sensación desagradable en mi piel, pero mi expresión cambió rápidamente en alarma pura e incomprensión.

Ante mí el aceite de baño se transformó sin que sepa porque una sustancia parecida a espuma de mar. Dejando el cepillo intenté precipitadamente de quitar de mi pierna el líquido blanco del cual no sabía nada pero para mi desgracia este solo fue propagando Al contacto de mi mano. Llevando esta ante mí, miraba por ahora no como las trazas dónde está maldita espuma en mi palma y mis dedos. Sentí los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración bajo el pánico y cuando estaba después de estar sola y tirarme en la primera fuente que encontraría, me di cuenta de algo. La espuma sobre mi pierna no era solamente blanca pero también en parte marrón, como si la suciedad se había acumulado adentro. Intrigado, pasaba lentamente mi mano en mi pierna y constelada qué la misma reacción se producía dejando mi piel más limpia y blanca que la había tenido desde tiempo. Febril, cogí la el cepillo y empiece a frotar vigorosamente, fascinado aunque no quiera admitir que un producto de natura tan incierta pueda tener tal efecto.

Pasé entonces por mis brazos, mi espalda, mis piernas – con cautela por mi torso – y finalmente por mis pies, hasta que mi piel fuera roja, limpia de toda suciedad sin por lo tanto arriesgarme en tocar mis partes íntimas ni cara.

El fondo del baño terminó por ver su color blanco cubierto de manchas y espuma mezclado y me recordé del líquido dejado en mí pelo solo cuando me limpieza corporal estuvo terminada. Llevando mi mano en mi cabello me preocupe de lo que podía hacer esa substancias y entrada en contacto con mi rostro pero después de un tiempo masajeando mi pelo pude constatar que de nuevo mi mano estaba llena de espuma al igual que mi cabello así que seguí un poco más tranquilo.

Mi pelo me tomaba tiempo, no podía deshacer todos los nudos y amargamente pensaba que después de tanto tiempo nunca más serían lo que había sido antiguamente. Cansado y desanimado por eso solo puse esa espuma a lo largo de mi pelo antes de nuevo sentarme.

Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer… ? De seguro no debía quedarme con esta sustancia blanca por mi cuerpo y mi pelo… ? Extendiendo mis piernas lo más posible – cual ahora mucho – intentaba apoyarme en el borde del baño algo bajo y observaba por primera vez realmente lo que me rodeaba.

La sala grande, su suelo siendo de madera barnizada auburn y sus paredes, tan lisas que las que había visto antes, de un naranja pálido. El espacio era bastante aireado, teniendo por únicos muebles objetos negros o marrones como él armario donde estaban las toallas que la mujer me había mostrado, o él dónde había dejado la ropa al lado del cual se encontraba un largo espejo negro y rectangular. En el techo, al centro de la sala, se encontraba suspendido una extraña construcción geométrica que yo comparada a las otras formas decorativas que había visto en el corredor aunque su forma fuera diferente de estas y, delante de mí, en el muro del fondo, había una gran ventana dando luz a la pieza.

Habiendo observado y recuperado mi respiración me enderezaba un poco y enfrentaba de nuevo mi problema. Me acordaba claramente de las indicaciones de la mujer hablando de agua “caliente” y agua “fría” según lo que me dijo pero qué podría ser el significado… ? Mi mirada se puso sin pensarlo en la cosa fijada en el muro ninfas me recordaba sus palabras y después una inspiración cambie de posición lentamente para no dañarme. Al observar el objeto de metal, me di cuenta de que ambos extremos estaban pintados de un único punto de color – a la derecha en rojo y azul a la izquierda – y montados en un mecanismo de rotación algo parecido a un picaporte. Perplejo pero curioso, puse la mano en el mecanismo a mi izquierda y ligeramente lo incliné hacia atrás.

Varias cosas sucedieron entonces: un ruido horrible de desramo se oyó y, al mismo tiempo, me encontré empapado con agua fría. Echándome para atrás, me apreté contra el borde del baño y vi lo que había tomado por una lanza de metal derramar continuamente una poderosa corriente de agua. Al cabo de unos segundos viendo como el agua fluía desde el objeto a través de pequeñas aberturas a las cuales no había prestado atención antes de terminar en el baño e ir a través de otro agujero, me puse lentamente en mis rodillas y retiré la jabalina-fuente de su soporte en la pared. Permitiendo que el agua fluya en mis pies, sentí rápidamente, que poco a poco parecía calentarse sola y quedaba un momento atónito antes de finalmente sentarme y llevar el objeto a mi pelo, suspirando con gusto.

Pude así lavar fácilmente mi pelo y mi cuerpo, disfrutando del agua caliente a la que no había estado usado desde más tiempo que recordaba y luego – cuando me di cuenta de que copiar el gesto en la dirección opuesta durante la rotación permitía parar el flujo constante de agua – puse de nuevo la lanza-fontana en su lugar y salí de la bañera, dirigiéndome hacia el armario en el que la mujer de pelo pruna me dijo que encontraría toallas. Sacando una toalla blanca, me sequé antes de ponerla por mi cintura.

Sentándome enseguida en el borde de la bañera, apreté mi mandíbula y empecé a deshacer lentamente los vendajes húmedos y manchados de rojo de mi mano derecha. Dejé entonces la tela ahora inutilizable caer al suelo y, agarrando mi muñeca derecha observaba mi mano sangrar profusamente. Sin embargo, esta visión me dejaba frio, como indiferente a este dolor físico, y con ausente, traté de mover – aunque solo un poco - mis dedos de adormilados.

Temblorosa y acurruca estaba mi apéndice, en mi opinión una rara visión de destrucción. En el centro de mi palma, en parte ocultado por mis dedos retorcidos, se encontraba el epicentro de una quemadura que se había puesto negra, carcomiendo la carne para dejar un hueco de donde fluía pus y sangre como un volcán reanimado propulsando capas de magma. Mis dedos, torcidos y doblados sobre ellos mismos, eran de un color ligeramente menos oscuro que en el centro de mi mano pero los nervios habían sido irreparablemente afectados, dejando mis extremidades casi incapaces de moverse, para siempre contorsionadas en esta posición anormal de agarro crispado con – para completar la ruina – unos dedos de uñas quemadas o faltando.

 Agachándome, atrape mi túnica y limpié con ella los fluidos escapando de mi mano, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes y sabiendo muy bien que la herida – infectada o no – me podría dejarme más incapacitado que lo era ya. Fue entonces cuando recordé la otra ropa dejadas en este cuarto de baño y miré al mueble de color marrón en el cual se había quedada. Me puse de pie lentamente, yendo entonces en esa dirección.

El mueble tenía una pequeña cuenca blanca y curvada en la parte superior y ahí estaba puesta la ropa. Busqué con mi mano izquierda en la acumulación de prendas, encontrando varios pantalones cortos y túnicas de confecciones extrañas. Una por una, puse la ropa se veía demasiado grande o pequeña para poder valerme y, finalmente, quedé con un pantalón azul oscuro y una extraña túnica pálida con rayas grises. Ambos parecían ser de muy mal gusto, pero aun así eran más aceptables que la tela arruinada de mi ropa vieja así que decidí probarlos. Tomando primero el pantalón, lo puse y casi me resbalé, agarrándome a tiempo en el mueble, cuando un dolor apuñaló mis costillas al momento de pasar mi otra pierna en la ropa. Una vez recuperado y enderezado, subí la prenda hasta mi cintura y cerré el botón antes de coger la túnica ligera y ponerla – por suerte con más facilidad. Si los pantalones me quedan bien en la talla una vez atados, el cuello de la túnica parecía demasiado amplio y descubría uno de mis hombros en unos movimientos. Después de intentar acomodarla varias veces sin éxito, apreté los labios en frustración y miré alrededor sin realmente saber que buscaba. Mis ojos cayeron en el gran espejo de forma recta, recordándome de su presencia. ¡ Perfecto, al menos podría saber cómo me veía en esa ropa !

Empecé a acercarme pero me detuve antes me estar enfrente. Para ver el aspecto de la ropa debo ver mi reflejo, ¿pero realmente quería verlo... ? ¿ Desde cuánto tiempo no había visto mi propio reflejo ? Temía lo que vería en el espejo después de tanto tiempo... Sin darme cuenta, hice un intento de flexionar los dedos de mi mano derecha y decidido, hice un gran paso cubriendo resto de la distancia que me separaba de la superficie reflectante.

Terriblemente adelgazado y debilitado me apareció mi cuerpo. Agachado como lo estaba para poderme ver de pie a cabeza me parecía aún más afable. La ropa era demasiado amplia y demasiado corta: mientras que los pantalones se cerraban adecuadamente alrededor de la cintura, eran demasiados cortos terminando en mis rodillas y la túnica rayada por su parte tenía un busto y mangas demasiado amplias, estas colgando sin gracia llegando apenas hasta mis codos.

Con un suspiro de frustración, quité mi mirada de la ropa poco conveniente y me miré con más detalle.

Como lo había visto al principio, estaba terriblemente delgado y se podía adivinarse al ver mis brazos y mis piernas – mi pecho quedando ocultado por la camisa que llevaba puesta y no me sentí de quitarla para continuar mi observación. Continuando con mis exámenes, fijé mi mirada en mi cara y vi ojeras – aún más marcadas pero de las cuales me había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo ya – pequeñas arrugas bajo los ojos – las cual también había visto - y otras arrugas a los lados de mi boca que había ignorado la presencia hasta ahora.

Después de observar de mi piel que por una vez tenía la suerte de estar limpia, mis ojos se fijaron en sus propias reflexiones y me di cuenta con cierta sorpresa la forma en la que parecían haber cambiados aun siendo los mismos. En este espejo, parecían mucho más oscuros y tanto más extintos de lo que recordaba. Contemplándolos, me parecía mirar en un rio cual refleja un cielo perpetuamente gris y sombrío.

Quedando un momento pasivo ante eso, terminé por desviar la mirada y pararla en mi pelo castaño oscuro. Se prolongaba sin fin, húmedo y en nudos terribles, dejada en un montón peludo a mis pies siendo tan largo que incluso completamente enderezado, el cabello seguiría trancando el suelo. Intenté entonces de mover lentamente mis dedos por estos, tratando de deshacer los nudos infernales. Fue inútil. Dejando un suspiro que parecía más una respiración discreta que cualquier otra cosa, puse hasta tras la masa que me servía de pelo para liberar a mi cara. Fue entonces cuando recordé un detalle. Uno muy pequeño pero sin embargo crucial detalle. Mis orejas. Mi cabello puesto hacia atrás las dejaba ahora ver con claridad, protuberancias blancas sobre opaco.

Las miré. No eran diferente a las de mis recuerdos – y aún si lo serian, sería la última de mis preocupaciones – eran más bien exactamente como antes, tan blanca como mi rostro – y la de derecha – marcada de una pequeña cicatriz horizontales que había adquirido en uno de los muchos momentos de mala suerte en mi vida. Por arriba de esa vieja herida, mi oído se prolongaba un poco y terminaba de la misma manera que mi oreja izquierda: una punta blanda pero detectable con simple vistazo. Eso fue lo que me hizo traer mi pelo hacia delante de nuevo, ira y la ansiedad haciendo nudos de mi estómago.

Quité definitivamente la mirada del espejo, sintiéndome ahora amargo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en mi siguiente acción, pasos pesados y arrastrados se hicieron oír – al principio lejos pero más y más fuertes – hasta golpes se oigan en la puerta del baño - pesados y burros.

« ¿¿Has terminado ?? » Oí enseguida la voz de la mujer pedir detrás de la puerta.

Sin responder avancé hasta la entrada y abriendo la puerta, le di una mirada vacia.

Hubo entonces un largo silencio. Vi a la mujer mirándome de pies a cabeza, y llegando al pecho, vi sonreír mezquina aparecer, su figura sin feminidad. Cuando entonces su mirada llegó a mi cara, su horrible sonrisa desapareció bruscamente, su expresión congelada por sorpresa – ¿o tal vez por miedo... ? – antes de volverse impasible pero tensa. Algo de tiempo pasó otra vez, durante el cual me divertí en mirarla fijo a los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción y desvió rápidamente la mirada, llevándola a mi pelo.

« Ahora que estás vestido y limpio, quieres que me encargue de tu pelo? Pidió con su habitual comportamiento indiferente.

─ ¿Perdón? Repliqué con la mandíbula apretada, indignado por lo que había entendido de sus palabras. ¡¿ Por qué le dejaría tan solo tocarlo ?!

─ Para cortarlo por ejemplo Raiponse. Respondió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja desdeñosa.

¡¿ _Cómo se atreve_ ?! Jamás dejaría que alguien me humille de tal manera, ¡ era ultrajoso !

Pero sin embargo...

¿ Me quedaba algo que perder todavía… ? Perder una parte de mi pelo realmente sería tan importante después de lo que había vivido como para  ser considerado como una humillación... ?

Mis ojos se posaron en mi pelo otra vez. Era mucho más largo de lo que había llevado antiguamente y, como me había dado cuenta tan solo unos momentos antes, el pelo enredado le daba un aspecto más oscuro que lo que era de verdad. Parecía descuidado y arruinado y lo estaba.

Un fuerte deseo de verlo volver a lo que había sido se apodero de mí y desvié la mirada, la mandíbula apretada con amargura y con la esperanza de ocultar mi vergüenza al igual que mi indecisión. ¡ Era completamente estúpido... ! ¿Cómo podía aun esperar ver algo – tan inútil como sea – volver a lo que era antes después de tanto tiempo pasado... ?

« ¿ Sería posible peinarlos también ? Murmuré finalmente con mala gana pero también resignado, la mandíbula tan tensa que me dolía.

– Sí, creo. »  Ella respondió encogiendo los hombros.

A esto me limité con asentir y la mujer desconcertada añado después de un momento:

« Espera me vuelvo con una silla. » Dijo justo antes darse la vuelta y desaparecer en el pasillo y tomar la escalera al cual llevaba.

Me quedé en la puerta molestado y finalmente decidí entrar en la sala de nuevo. Colocándome delante del espejo, traté de no ver el reflejo que mostraba y esperé.

Unos momentos pasaron antes de que yo no podía oír sus pasos acercándose y más tarde entró llevando una silla de madera.

« Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer. »  Me dijo después puesto la silla delante el espejo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me senté, mi mano derecha protegida en la palma de mi izquierda y dando una mirada vaga a lo que estaba enfrente de mí.

« Voy a cortarlo por la nuca, para que no te moleste, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo después de tomar un par de tijeras en el armario cercano.

– ¡¿Cómo ?! Exclamé alucinado, girándome tan repentinamente en la silla que de nuevo el dolor me apúñelo haciéndome escapar en un grito ahogado al final de la frase.

– ¡ Vale, vale la peace Mozart! Respondió la mujer que levantando sus manos en signo de paz con una sonrisa burlona se retorcida en los labios. ¿ Hasta dónde quieres que te lo corte ? »

Mi mirada anclada en ella, la miraba y enumeraba silenciosamente un par de insultos que en mi opinión serían más que merecido y, finalmente, me volvía lentamente hacia el espejo, fijando mis ojos oscuros de ira antes de hablar con frialdad:

« A bajo de la espalda será suficiente. Dije simplemente.

– Está bien como quieras, tío. » Respondió la extraña pelirroja con su movimiento del hombro.

La mujer entonces comenzó a cortar mi pelo de manera grosera por abajo de la espalda antes de peinarlos con un peine a la forma alargada y redondeada. Durante esto, me obligué a permanecer silencioso e inmóvil a pesar del dolor causado por el pelo enredado jalando con cada paso del peine.

« No pusiste el segundo champú, ¿ eh ? » La mujer interrumpió de pronto el silencio instalado desde hace unos momentos ya.

Dirigía de repente mis ojos en su reflejo y acero, crucé sus ojos azules que rápido miraron a otra cosa. Ya estaba harto de su lenguaje ininteligible, por qué nunca trataba de hacerse entender... ? Era insoportable hasta el punto de preferir el silencio aun después de pasar una eternidad en ermita...

Al oír su suspiro, la miré otra vez – mis ojos habiéndose desviados mientras maldecía mentalmente – pero sus ojos no encontraron los míos porque pareció haber decidido ignorarme y continuar de deshacer los nudos en mi pelo.

El silencio se instaló definitivamente después de eso y la mujer continuó con su intento de peinar mi pelo. Un largo rato después, mi pelo ya peinado, la mujer cortaba con más precisión las puntas de mi pelo y eso también terminado, limpio el exceso cortado, recogido mi ropa anterior hecha trapo y agarró luego mis vendajes sucios.

« Ven, »  Me dijo con su habitual falta de respeto ya que estaba todavía en la silla para contemplar mi cabello, más corto, pero con mucho mejor aspecto ahora.

« No estás completamente sanado, es mejor si te quedas en la cama. »

Dándome la vuelta, la miré un momento en silencio e impasible mientras ponía orden en el montón de trapos sucios y vendajes en sus brazos y me levanté con cuidado siguiéndola. Aunque no quería admitirlo, la mujer tenía razón, cualquier esfuerzo me dejaba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería en ese momento era descanso.

Me llevó de vuelta a la habitación y me senté como antes en la cama demasiada pequeña.

« Quédate ahí, » Me dijo molestada mientras ponía las sabanas sobre mis rodillas dobladas. Pusiste todo perdido, tengo que ir a limpiar. »

Ignorándola totalmente, la dejaba salir de la habitación y fijaba la mirada en la ventana de vidrio cubierta de lluvia, maldiciendo mentalmente contra esa odiosa pelirroja y deseando sanar más rápido para poder irme de este lugar.

Así, unos momentos pasaron hasta que por desgracia la mujer reapareció, vendas limpias en una mano y la pequeña taza blanca que conteniendo la medicina horrible que me daba contra el dolor en la otra. Con una mueca de disgusto, la miré acercarse y entonces poner todo en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama. Cubrió con nuevos vendajes mi mano lesionada y entregándome luego el vaso blanco, a lo que expresé mi rechazo de un breve movimiento de cabeza.

« Ya no lo necesito. » Añadí con voz constante y aburrida.

A mi respuesta, permaneció en silencio por un momento, de repente tensa y nerviosa.  Después de un momento, hablo finalmente con frialdad, su confianza recuperada:

« Piensas que no te vi ahorita? » Ella me dijo. « Todavía te duelen las costillas, tómatelo. »

¿ Por qué parecía tan preocupada de que llevaba dolor o no ? Le di una mirada entre la desconfianza y descontento hizo luego aceptaba de mala gana, cogiendo la copa en después de un momento.

Cualesquiera que fueran sus razones, ella tenía decía verdad: Mi movimiento repentino también había despertado el dolor de mis costillas y un calmante sería bienvenido. Después de otra duda ante el olor repugnante del líquido, ingería de un trago el contenido, dándome entonces sólo cuenta de que la mujer me había observado con una extraña intensidad – más de lo habitual – mientras tomaba la medicina. Entrecerré los ojos desconfiado pero ella tomó el recipiente vacío, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Permanecí así, finalmente, solo, inmóvil, observado las gotas poblar los cristales de las ventanas en un ritmo constante y – curiosamente después de unos minutos – soporífico.

Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había disfrutado del simple acto de sentarse quieto y escuchar en silencio los "chasquidos" producidos por la lluvia durante días lluviosos. Poco a poco ya no había tenido tiempo a dedicar a esto y más tarde aún, el ruido solo me había inspirado tristeza y malos recuerdos así que muy pronto había dejado eso de lado definitivamente.

Pero, sin embargo, nunca las ligeras gotitas golpeando en los videíllos nunca habían causado sentirme adormilado o incluso sentir fatiga y por eso – en ese momento enfrente de las ventanas con vista al paisaje gris – fruncí el ceño en confusión. Me encontraba demasiado cansado o durmiéndome últimamente. Esto no me agradaba en nada. Me parecía también hacerme menos atento a mi entorno – quedándome dormido en sueño profundo o inconsciente – y podría ser peligroso cuando deje este lugar para de nuevo a vagar por las calles de esta ciudad extraña. Suspirando, cerré los ojos y apreté la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar. En ese instante mismo, sentía la fatiga pesar en mis párpados inevitablemente más y más pesado a cada segundo que pasaba, eso no era normal... Algo estaba mal... ¿ Podría ser que al fin iba a... ? Mi corazón dio un vuelco... no. Esto sería demasiado indulgente y lo último que merecía yo era indulgencia. Pero entonces, ¿ qué ? ¿ Por qué razón me sentía tan cansado ahora que tenía hogar y... ?

Abrí los ojos de golpe sintiendo la furia apoderarse de mí, furia a lo que me estaba pasando pero también hasta mi propia estupidez. ¿ Cómo no pude sospechar eso antes? ¡ La comida fue la causa de mis necesidades de sueño repentino !

Cada día, esta pelirroja insoportable venía a traerme cenas – todos los días –me hacía beber esta mezcla líquida horrible que decía ser contra el dolor y tal vez era cierto, pero ahora también era seguro de que no era su único propósito.

Furioso, consideré por un momento mis acciones mientras mi mano apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y que mis cicatrices reabrían de nuevo ante el esfuerzo. Tenía una sola gana, irme esta habitación – irme de esta misma maldita casa – pero contuve mi impulso.

Pues si dejaba el lugar de esta mujer, ¿ que haría entonces... ? ¿ Volver a la calle ? Sí... Tenía y debía hacerlo. Pero de seguro podía esperar por lo menos un par de días antes no... ?

Dejaba escapar otro suspiro agotado y exhausto para luego cubrir lentamente mi cara con mi mano izquierda, tratando de focalizarme en el dolor punzante en mi otra mano y en aliviar los dedos crispados para evitar ser llevado por el efecto aumentando de la bebida que había ingerido. Me había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tener techo y comida regular... Además, al pesar de no merecer todas estas comodidades, no sentía las ganas ni el valor suficiente como para abandonar todo de nuevo y tener a cambio errante y hambre.

Me dejé caer suavemente en las almohadas y respiraba con grandes inspiraciones y exhalaciones. _Mi mano_. Llevándola delante de mí, me percaté de que las manchas de sangre regresaban ensuciando las vendas blancas de nuevo y con cuidado, recubrí mi miembro atrofiado de mis dedos, queriendo protegerlo vanamente. De nuevo ya mis ojos se cerraban, otra vez el sueño me reclamaba y sería realmente dispuesto a negarle si el solo podría hacer desaparecer – aunque solo por un tiempo - el dolor anclado en mi carne?

 

_Estaba tumbado pasivamente mi cabeza posada de lado en el borde liso de la bañera. Mis ojos fijos y vacíos mirando a una pila de ropa abandonada y arruinada no lejos de mí. En el agua apenas tibia ahora, contemplaba plácidamente el tiempo que pasaba poco a poco, los segundos uno a uno y es huyendo, y yo, todavía inmóvil, traté de permanecer en la niebla en la que andaba por ahora mi mente. Sin embargo lucidez volvía a mí lentamente, involuntariamente, de modo que, por los recuerdos pedazos por pedazos, fragmentos por fragmentos de acciones, que rememorando ocurrencias pasadas._

_Así que finalmente me enderecé cansado de esto y también dándome cuenta de que tenía que encontrar otras cosas para ocupar mi mente o arriesgar que mis pensamientos inevitablemente revivan los eventos recientes, esos mismos que quería ignorar. Así que me puse de pie aunque me sienta como un peso que tenía que arrastrar para mover, un cuerpo que llevaba distraídamente en cada movimiento, espectador de mi propia persona. Con esta extraña sensación de destaco con la realidad y de estar en niebla, fui hasta el armario de madera pálida que era – con un espejo ornado y un pequeño almacén donde se encontraba en ese momento ropa limpia – el único mueble de esta pequeña sala de baño, y tomé una grande toalla blanca para secarme. Una vez que mi cuerpo y mi pelo liberados lo más posible de la humedad, caminé hasta el mueble y recogía la ropa dejó allí, a mi disposición._

_Encontré ropa interior de algodón fino, unos pantalones largos de color marrón oscuro, una túnica que llegaba hasta la rodilla, la tela de igual color al de los pantalones y el cuello alto con botones. Después eso, también ponía un gran manto marrón claro y al terciopelo bordado con hilo de oro, tales diseños decorando el borde de las anchas mangas pagodas, el collar, el plastrón y los bordes de la prenda donde esta se acababa a mis pies y se prolongaba en una corta trena redonda._

_Lentos, mis dedos tartamudearon en los botones dorados del plastrón mientras terminaba de cerrar mi manto, pero después de un momento, lo logré y pude entonces poner zapatillas de interior antes de dirigirme al pequeño espejo la parte de madera blanco y plata. Ahí, me peiné rápidamente y por años de práctica, realicé en unos minutos el peinado que me había acostumbrado a llevar: Dos trenzas empezando de la base de mi frente para unirse finalmente en una sola cerca de cuello, atado por una cinta y dejando el resto de mi pelo libre de seguir su curso hasta mi cintura en ligeras ondulaciones._

_Así preparado, me acordaba entonces de la presencia de otra ropa, ella dejada arrugada y abandonada en el suelo. Volviendo la mirada hacia ella, me quedé indeciso un momento y finalmente esbocé unos pasos en esa dirección. Tomando cuidado de no catastrar las mangas del manto por el suelo, me agaché y cogí entonces lentamente la túnica que está por encima de toda las prendas._

_Era una tela del color de la noche, creado para la comodidad y para durar en los viajes largos u otras excursiones y pasando ausente de mi pulgar en movimientos circulares sobre la tela, admití que no sería posible para mí usarlo de nuevo. De hecho, la tela estaba cubierta de manchas oscuras en lugares, dejando mis dedos con una sensación húmeda y viscosa, depositando en mi piel trazas de un líquido rojo._

_Dejé caer la tela al suelo y me levanté bruscamente, dirigiéndome a la puerta que conducía la habitación. Dejarme ir a mórbidos recuerdos era la última cosa que quería hacer en ese momento. Así que agarré al paso lo que habían sido mi toalla de baño, limpiándome los dedos en ella, y abandonándola cerca de otra usada justo antes de salir de la habitación._

_La cabina que me servía como habitación era una pequeña sala sin ventanas y de tonos claros y puros. Sin embargo, nadie podía negarlo su encanto o calificar de poco interesante su suelo de madera gris y sus muros en tonos pastel que revelan elegancia a la luz blanca de las lámparas dispuestas en pequeños soportes tallados a lo largo de las paredes._

_Todavía en la entrada, teniendo una vista de toda la sala cual no tenía los dos rincones opuestos a la sala baño de forma rectangular clásica sino que de forma redonda. También pude ver a mi izquierda una puerta – dando al exterior – y a mi derecha, contra la pared, una gran cama con dosel al igual que sábanas de terciopelo y seda blanca, un armario de pino tallado estando también cerca la cama contra una de las esquinas redondas. Los numerosas alfombras cubriendo el suelo de sus diseños naturales, abstractas o marinos, la finura de los ornamentos de plata y de las elegantes curvas de cada muebles hechos – mesa, mesa de noches, armario lleno de las mejores ropas y joyas... – la riqueza de los objetos - tocador blanco y plateado colocado contra la pared frente a mí con sus cajones llenos de ungüentos y cremas, collares y joyas de perlas o otro tipo concha – añadía a la particularidad de la pequeña cabina. Era, sin duda, una habitación con comodidad para una mujer de alto rango y de la nobleza, al pesar de ser poco acostumbrado a los interiores de colores tan sobrios, me parecía bastante convenible._

_Sí, solo veía una cosa, sólo una rareza que realmente se notaba: A la derecha de la cómoda estaban en verdad también dos enormes cofres hechos de joyas y oro y decorados de joyas de colores escarlata y mostrando con orgullo en la parte visible de sus tapas redondas múltiples pedazos de piedras translúcidas encajadas en el metal para formar juntas una estrella de ocho puntas._

_Así salí fuera de la sala de baño y me encontré en la habitación solo para notar la presencia de mi hermano – sentada en la cama –inclinada hacia adelante, secando enérgicamente su pelo con una toalla blanca._

_« ¡ Filit ! » Me recibió con simpatía cuando entré en la habitación. « ¡ Pensé que nunca conseguirías salir de la bañera mi hermano ! » Bromeó enseguida, una sonrisa franca en los labios._

_Todavía no queriendo admitir que ahora estaba cada vez más consiente y solo me tomaría dirigir una pequeña parte de mii mente a los acontecimientos interiores para recordarlos con una claridad sorprendente, me respondía con una ligera curva incierta de mis labios, observando la sala en una mirada circular._

_Mi mirada se encontró entonces con los dos cofres de oro y en unos pasos lentos – controlados – atravesaba la sala y me paraba delante de las dos malas dudando aún. Sobre una de las dos estaba puesto una pequeña arpa en equilibro incierto y pasando discreto la mano por la superficie en relieve del dicho cofre dude un segundo más y cogí finalmente conmigo el instrumento antes de ir a sentarme en la cama cerca de mi hermano, quién estaba ahora peinándose, habiendo dejado la toalla en la cama._

_«Te has peinado solo hoy… ? » Notó la voz suave de Maitimo, el tono un poco intrigado._

_Por instinto llevé mi mano cerca de mi oreja pasando sutilmente mis dedos por la espesa trenza que había hecho._

_« Si. » Respondí vago e indeciso_

_Cuando habíamos tenido el tiempo en el pasado, Maitimo me había cepillado y peinado el pelo aunque casi no me dejaba hacer igual y hoy, me había de hecho cepillado y peinado solo, sin tan solo pensarlo._

_« Creo que estoy un poco discreto  esta tarde. » Concluí incierto, dándole una mirada de disculpa._

_A eso mi hermano respondió con una pequeña sonrisa media divertida media indulgente y apretó en mí hombro su mano, quitándola después de un momento para levantarse y dirigirse hasta el tocador, sentándose entonces en un pequeño taburete delante del espejo._

_Viéndole coger en sus manos su diadema de cobre dejado en el tocador, me pareció de repente volver un poco a la realidad y me moví – ahora más rápido al parecer – hasta encontrarme detrás de mi hermano._

_« Déjame hacerlo. » Le dije, mis dedos ya atrapando el objeto circular con cautela._

_Pero, a mí movimiento, se detuvo en su gesto y me quito el círculo de metal de las manos, su cabeza girando hasta me en un posición poco confortable._

_« Káno… Me interrumpió con el mismo tono incómodo, con la misma exigencia que en todas las otras veces dónde había intentado peinarlo._

_– Nelyo, lo que hice con mi pelo esta tarde sería tan desastroso para qué no quieras que trence los tuyos ? Bromeé estirando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa mientras que fijaba el reflejo de mi hermano mayor._

_– ¡ No ! Respondió el dejando el diadema y volteándose hasta la imagen que le dejaba ver el espejo, observando mi reflejo con una expresión molestada. Solamente que…_

_Vaciló, probablemente buscando por las palabras, y con esperanza mis ojos encontraron los de él, molestados. Al final, suspiro pero pude reconocer el comienzo de una sonrisa cuando dijo en tono de aviso:_

_« ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Hagas lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a ridiculizarme !_ _»_

_A esto, me baste con estirar un poco las comisuras de mis labios y me coger rápidamente la corona, satisfecho._

_Así, terminé los preparativos de mi hermano – que ya se había vestido y llevaba ropa al corte del cuello sencillo y negro, un corto manto ajustado llevado por encima de tono verde oscuro como el bosque, el plastrón finamente bordado de  perlas y elegantes arabescos de hilo negro – dejaba a medio largo su pelo de lacios pelirrojos, firmemente mantenidos en espesas trenzas, mostrando de la corona de cobre solo lo de adelante donde  se encontraba un pequeño rubí redondo._

_« ¡ Ya terminé ! Retrocedí de un paso para poder contemplar lo que había hecho antes de volver a mi estado anterior de insensibilidad._

_─ ¡ Al fin ! » Finjo exasperarse mi hermano, una sonrisa discreta tocando los labios, esperando sin duda animarme de nuevo. « Ya era hora, pensé que nunca íbamos a salir de esta habitación. »_

_Normalmente, habría reaccionado a esta provocación cruzando los brazos, y pretendiendo fruncir el ceño. Pero en ese momento volví a mi estado de no respuesta al mundo exterior porque, realmente, no me sentía de humor para chistes, así que no respondi de ninguna manera._

_Todo lo que quería era nadar en ese océano de ignorancia un poco más... Sin embargo, en cada momento, lo que me rodea, lo que estaba pasando, presionaba a  interactuar._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos después de mi silencio, me obligué a darle una media sonrisa confusa antes de mirar ausente una lámpara en la pared cerca del tocador. Afortunadamente, no se sintió en nada ofendido por mi falta de respuesta, levantándose del taburete y la colocando bien su cuello de mantos una vez de pie mirándose en el espejo más por costumbre que por necesidad. Luego, volviéndose hacia mí, parecía apenas más en serio:_

_« Además, creo que habrían terminado dándose cuenta de nuestra ausencia a la hora de cenar. » Recordó bromeando solo en parte._

_─ Tal vez... » Respondí vago e inseguro de la pertinencia de mis palabras ya que mi atención estaba completamente apartada de nuestra discusión y estaba ahora en el arpa que permanecía en la cama._

_Sin más preámbulos, fui a la gran  y cómoda cama y me senté. Luego de tomar mi pequeña arpa en mano, la acordaba con minucia, percibiendo Maitimo en pequeñas pasos discretas deslizándose sobre la madera pulida, hasta que se paren y que un peso se haga sentir en el otro lado de la cama. A los movimientos del colchón que siguieron, supuse que estaba tumbado en la cama cuando estaba terminando de acordar mi instrumento pero no me volvía hasta él y tomé simplemente una posición cómoda para tocar antes de deslizar mis dedos con precisión a lo largo de las cuerdas y comenzar una melodía sencilla e repetitiva, poniendo a prueba las notas, alejándome de todas las otras cosas que podrían requerir mi atención._

_Sin embargo, seguí así hasta que perciba detrás de mí un ligero silbado que acompañaba a la música que estaba tocando distraídamente. Giré entonces la cabeza, interrumpiéndome en la melodía, y vi que Maitimo estaba tumbado sobre su espalda con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Estaba silbando y mantuvo la melodía del arpa aun después la interrupción, finalmente cruzando intencionalmente mis ojos y dándome una mirada traviesa. Dudé un momento entre responder o simplemente seguir fingiendo no ser consciente de mi entorno pero al final dejaba mis labios esbozar que esperaba divertida._

_« Me hubiera gustado no compartir esta habitación contigo, así no hubiera sido molestado por tus interpretaciones improvisadas. Me Informó a enseguida, en un tono de broma y fingiendo irritación._

_─ ¿O realmente? » Contesté en la ofensiva, yo también simulando._

_Nelyo finalmente había logrado provocar una reacción de mi parte..._

_« Y por lo tanto no tenemos otra opción, este barco no fue diseñado para una familia tan excepcionalmente grande como la nuestra. » Continué luego con un tono más distante de lo que había previsto inicialmente._

_Y mi error se hizo rápidamente sentir, como a estas palabras el humor de Maitimo pareció oscurecerse un poco. Y, antes de que pueda pensar en algo para disipar el efecto de mis palabras o antes de que mi hermano pueda pronunciar la sentencia al punto de salir, una voz nos vino desde fuera de la cabina._

_« ¿ Príncipe Nelyafinwë, Príncipe Kanafinwë ? » Llamo esta con la incertidumbre._

_Después de una reacion de sorpresa ante la presencia que no habíamos oído venir por nuestra platica, nos observamos durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente Nelyo hable de nuevo, en un acuerdo tácito :_

_« ¿Sí, que necesita ?  Preguntó en ese tono perfectamente agradable que sabía usar a veces._

_─ Aran Kurufinwë requiere su presencia en el Puente rápidamente Altezas. »_

_Al oír estas palabras, sentí que mi mandíbula contractarse y silenciosamente me levanté de la cama, me paraba  ante el espejo._

_Observándome con minucia, me pasé los dedos por el pelo para tratar de aplastarlos y averiguaba el estado de mis trenzas._

_« Estaremos presente lo antes posible. » Volvió a decir amablemente Maitimo a la voz femenina detrás de la puerta antes de añadir con un ahora repentinamente distante. « Príncipe Kanafinwë y yo ya tendremos uso del baño por el momento, cuando dejaremos la habitación, encargase de nuestras toallas y nuestra ropa sucia. »_

_A eso, no dejaba tiempo a la mujer de responder:_

_« No. » Intervine demasiado bruscamente aunque trate de parecer neutral e imperturbable. « En cuanto a mi ropa, por favor no intenté lavarla, solo deshaga de ella de la manera que más le convenga. »_

_Hubo un silencio pesado a mi declaración y vi de reojo Nelyo darme una ojeada rápida antes de mirar de nuevo la puerta cerrada, casi imperturbable otra vez si no hubiera sido por un fruncir de ceño imperceptible._

_El instante incomodo que parecía haberse formado, termino por disiparse – por suerte – cuando la sirviente continuó con comodidad aunque se oya un poco cansada:_

_« Bien mi Príncipe. »_

_Y, después de un breve instante de nuevo añadiendo:_

_« ¿ Necesitan algo más mis Señores? »_

_A esta pregunta, miré a mi hermano y recibiendo de él un leve movimiento negativo, respondí que no, por el momento no necesitábamos nada._

_Quería pensar que en general no era tan frio – ¿ desconsiderada... ? – incluso hasta los sirvientes, pero no pude evitarlo ahora. No quiera tener que pensar, hubiera querido nunca salir de la niebla que había impuesto a mi mente._

_Quedemos enseguida en silencio, los pasos de la sirviente alejándose poco a poco y volví de nuevo hacia el espejo para asegurarse de que mis trenzas seguían bien._

_« ¿ Káno... ? » Oí y mi hermano llamarme._

_Desviando los ojos del espejo, le encontré esperando en la entrada, la puerta entreabierta, una mano dejada en el picaporte y dándome  una mirada triste. Los labios apretado en una expresión neutral, le envié en respuesta un pequeño asentó de cabeza y se iba entonces de la habitación. Un parpado de ojos después, lo seguía afuera._

_Fuera de nuestra habitación, pasemos por un pequeño pasillo con paredes de madera gris y al suelo carpetas iguales que las de nuestra cabina. Al pasar unas puertas cerradas, que acaba de hacer otros veinte pasos y luego llegamos a la final de la misma, solo hicimos unos veinte pasos más y lleguemos al fin del corredor que llevaba a puertas dobles por las cuales pasamos._

_Todo era de repente oscuro._

_Nos encontrábamos actualmente en un gran balcón siguiendo la curva general redondeada del edificio que acabábamos de dejar, y a uno y otro lado se extendía unas escaleras, dibujando una curva hacia el interior arcos perfectos cada uno en la dirección opuesto al otro y llevando al puente, en el piso superior. Cada uno de ellos  ocultando parcialmente  la vista del mar y el cielo cuales eran agitados – uno por el viento constante que soplaba y él otro por las nubes que se acumulan._

_Maitimo y yo íbamos al puente así que procedimos a ir a una de las dos escaleras caracoles  ubicadas a sólo unos pasos a la derecha de la puerta y, haciendo más y más nervioso mis primeros pasos después de mi hermano hasta uno de estas escaleras, oí las puertas abrirse de nuevo y vi salir a Turko pronto seguido por Telvo y Pityo._

_El primero de mis hermanitos se movía naturalmente altivo y orgulloso, su aura, generando una sensación de libertad y espontaneidad, su paso casi felino dándole una gracia relajada a pesar de su rápida y despreocupada cadencia, como si nunca se había realmente preocupado de nuestro rango, reglas y etiquetas asociadas. Debido a esto, ocurría a veces que haga sentirse incómodo cualquier tipo de público, pero paradójicamente, despertando un gran interés en las mujeres._

_Segundos al salir de la habitación, los Ambarussa por su parte, eran una entidad completamente diferente. Eran derechos y orgullosos, como todos en esta familia, pero Telvo era más sociable y más rápido en expresar sus estados de ánimo – buenos o malos – mientras que Pityo parecía más serio y distante, siempre ponderando y pensando._

_Turko, paso delante de mí y Maitimo, saludándonos con un pequeño asiente y su aire travieso habitual, antes de tomar rápidamente las escaleras vivaz y ligero._

_Los gemelos, siguiéndole de cerca, se detuvieron un momento llegando hasta nosotros y Pityo, sumido en uno de sus estados pensativos y lejanos, apenas nos miró antes de regresar a sus pensamientos.        Así, Telvo fue el único a hablar con nosotros, mirándonos a turno incrédulo y preocupado y – sus palabras extrañamente cortas y pocas, su mirada vaga y distante, ¿ lejano tal vez... ? – nos preguntó si estábamos informado de la razón por la cual éramos todos convocados._

_Por supuesto, solo teníamos ideas vagas – suposiciones – y le respondimos asi antes de que los gemelos, NELYO y yo continuemos nuestra ascensión sin intercambiar más._

_El viento seguía soplando y mientras montaba nervioso paso a paso detrás de mis hermanos, traté de tranquilizarme. Con esta fuerte brisa que sopla, nadie se quedaría impecablemente peinado por mucho..._

_Al llegar a la planta superior, nos encontremos en la simple plataforma con timón que era el dicho "Puente" del barco. Desde ahí, podíamos ver el mar agitado y oscuro, espejo infinito reflejando el cielo más y más nublado por el cual la luz de las estrellas pasaba difícilmente._

_Pero nuestra atención, sin embargo, no estaba en eso porque, cerca del timón, a una distancia respetable donde era posible percibir la voz pero no para distinguir las palabras, había dos personas, sus miradas examinando grandes pergaminos y intercambio de manera verbal de manera regular, concentrada y seria._

_Una de ellas era nuestro padre, Fëanáro. Su pelo de lacios casi negro se agitaba sin que le preste atención ninguna y en su cabeza la coronada de la corona de plata del Alto Rey brilla en la noche como alas de signos elevándose en el cielo._

_Maitimo, los Ambarussa y yo nos alineamos al lado el uno del otro en silencio – yo acabando entre Turko y Nelyo – para entonces esperar._

_Así inmóviles – manos firmemente fijos detrás la espalda y hombros rectos – permanecimos largos esperando y pronto mis ojos discretamente fueron a observar las dos personas que todavía se estaban en discusión._

_Vestido con un manto largo amplio de lino rojo al plastrón decorado de diseños dorados, Atar hablaba con una mujer de pelo castano vestida comúnmente de marrón y verde oscuro, su largo cabello negro estrictamente mantenido fuera de su cara por un conjunto de trenzas complicadas._

_Mientras estaba dando instrucciones a la mujer a su lado, sus ojos azul-gris miraban con intensidad el pergamino que tenía delante de él. Fëanáro llevaba un atuendo y una postura que me parecía impecable en todo punto: Tenía la espalda recta, los hombros anchos y desplegados, ricamente cubiertos del manto que llevaba puesto, y su cabello aureolaba su cara como un fondo de noche moviendo._

_Así adornado, y puesto, tenía una presencia innegable y impresionante. Una realidad que forzaba respeto y admiración._

_Moviendo nerviosamente las manos detrás de mi espalda, Apreté la mandíbula y me enderecé aún más, si era posible, manteniendo los hombros derechos._

_En este momento, no dándose cuenta – o quizás simplemente ignorando – nuestra presencia, sus penetrantes ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente al documento presentado ante él, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo, me resigné a esperar de nuevo._

_Fue en ese momento que llegó, Moryo._

_De su constante velocidad y rigidez, apareció en la plataforma donde mis hermanos y yo ya estábamos. Era elegantemente vestido de una túnica de terciopelo negro de mangas infladas rojo carmín y con cintura en la talla, la túnica_ _también acompañada de largos pantalones oscuros. Vino a ponerse a la izquierda de Nelyo yo encontrarme a su derecha - a mi derecha estando Turko y después los gemelos._

_Aún esperemos en silencio y el viento parecía soplar más fuerte cada minuto, como gimiendo de dolor y rabia._

_Unos minutos más y el último de mis hermanos se dignó en aparecer._

_Con toda la prestancia y aplomo que pudo mostrar, lo vi de reojo subir los últimos escalones, su pelo de largos lacios castaños oscuros dejado libre si no fuera por la hermosa corona que llevaban como todo un príncipe en su frente blanca. Y avanzando con constancia, la cola larga se encendió un manto de escarlata suntuosa trabajó con motivos vegetales y mangas pagoda usados con orgullo deslizado en las escaleras - el mismo abrigo dejado abierto - mostrando por debajo de una túnica corta de color rojo esmeralda que era adornado de pequeños botones oro y un hijo de oro brocado imponente en el frente._

_De un paso lento y firmo, Kurvo se unió a nosotros y hizo un solo movimiento de la cabeza para saludarnos todos antes de colocarse a la derecha de los gemelo, poniendo sus mano hacia atrás y la cabeza levantada fieramente._

_Volviendo la mirada al piso, unos pocos centímetros delante mis pies, me esforzaba en no suspirar de irritación y obligando mis manos a mantener tranquilas en mi espalda, esperé._

_Paso largos momentos me parecieron pasara aun – cuando finalmente conseguí vagar en rincones adormilados de mi mente – y cuando nuestro padre vino a nosotros después de pedir a la mujer de irse, casi no me percataba de su presencia, Nelyo afortunadamente dándome un ligero empujón para sacarme de mis pensamientos discretamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_« ¡ Ionnath... ! » Comenzó de repente Atar, su voz alta y clara después de permanecer un momento para mirarnos en silencio los brazos cruzados. « ¡ Finalmente logremos lo que necesitábamos y nos liberemos de las cadenas que nos mantenían prisionero ! Sean testigo de nuestra éxito, ustedes que participaron en la liberación de nuestro pueblo y que han resistido al pesar la tracción de los que se pretendían nuestros amigos !  »_

_Guardando silencio un momento, dio tiempo a sus palabras de ser asimilados por completo y sólo entonces empezó de nuevo a moverse._

_« Nelyafinwë. » Continuó con la misma solemnidad y levantaba discretamente la mirada para ver que Atar estaba ahora enfrente de Maitimo quien, más grande que él, había levantado la mirada para entrar en contacto con sus ojos, pero viéndose incapaz de hacerlo ya que Fëanáro miraba fijamente a su barbilla, no aceptando tener que mirar hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de su hijo. « Yondó. »_

_Lo vi poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro y allí, se aplica una ligera presión._

_« ¡Como Príncipe y mi Heredero ha demostrado su fuerza y valor! » Continuo enseguida usando una de esas sonrisas perfectas y moderadas iguales a las que había visto en ocasiones fromales, frente a las multitudes._

_Vi Maitimo inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente y responder claramente:_

_« Como lo pide mi deber hasta usted, Atarinya. »_

_Vi Atar responder de nuevo con una sonrisa con una sonrisa – una menos marcada – entonces me volví rápidamente a la contemplación del suelo delante de mí antes de Fëanáro se desvié de mi hermano._

_De su paso controlado, paso delante de mí... entonces Turko... y finalmente los gemelos:_

_« Ionnath! » Le oí clamar con un tono que le encontré más paternal. « Mis hijos, estoy completamente sorprendido de su fuerza común !_ _»_

_─ Gracias Atar. Oí decir Telvo, como de costumbre un gemelo hablando para los dos pero su voz extrañamente neutra en comparación de sus reacciones normales después de recibir un verdadero cumplido de parte de Atar._

_Nuestro padre no parecio ofenderse del poco de antusiasma – ¿ o tal vez no se dio cuenta...? – ya que se movió de nuevo, y más rápido, se detuvo frente a Kurvo. Curiosidad se apodero de mí, no pude parar mis ojos traidores que fueron a mirar a mi hermano. Fëanáro puso firmemente su mano sobre el hombro de Kurvo y con cálida sacudo, le ofrecio una sonrisa radiante y le miraba con evidente orgullo._

_« ¡ Kurufinwë !_ _Habló a Atar y Kurvo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mirada franca como lo había hecho antes y en ningún momento bajando la cabeza ante nuestro padre. Estoy orgulloso de ti Yondonya, ha luchado admirablemente, no esperaba menos de usted !_

 _─ ¡ Si Ataryo, ya sabe que nunca le defraudaré !_ _» Afirmo mi hermano con demasiada confianza – ¿ o pretensión tal vez... ? – para mi gusto antes de poner la mano en el corazón y enderezarse aún más y así reducir la diferencia de altura imperceptiblemente que había entre él y Fëanor._

_Nuestro padre después de otras palabras intercambiadas con Kurvo se volvió a hasta Turko justo a mi lado._

_« Turkafinwë Yondoninya, ¿ qué puedo decir que no sepa ya ?_ _»  Preguntó retóricamente Atar antes de añadir con satisfacción. « Honoras el nombre que se le dio. »_

_Los ojos fijos en el suelo, me parecía que Turko agradeció a nuestro padre con una leve inclinación de cabeza y que Atar le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de irse hasta Moryo._

_Una vez más, mis ojos se posaron más o menos conscientemente en mi hermano concernido, y pude ver que mientras estaba enfrente de Moryo, Atar no busco a establecer contacto físico._

_« Yondó sus proesas con espada serán probablemente aclamadas en Endore cuando fueron criticadas o calladas en Aman._ _» Felicito con moderación. Estoy completamente satisfecho Morifinwë._

_─ Gracias Atar. » Sentencia simplemente Moryo con esa extraña distancia que a veces tenia, algo característico de él._

_Atar y luego dejó a Moryo... y lo detuvo frente a mí._

_Más nervioso aún de lo que había estado escuchando lo que decía a mis hermanos, sentí mi espalda contractarse inconscientemente, creciéndome más y lo anclé entonces mi mirada en el suelo de madera, que se había convertido de repente en una fuente extrema de fascinación para mí._

_Esperé que hable como lo hizo con mis hermanos. Pero ninguna palabra vino. Sintiendo mi estómago y garganta hacerse nudos, me humecté los labios cual eran de repente secos y traté de quedarme completamente quieto, conteniendo los espasmos nerviosos de mis manos – por suerte – todavía ocultadas detrás de mí._

_« Makalaurë._ _» Rompió finalmente el silencio, su voz insoportablemente inexpresiva y impedia de poco mis ojos de cerrarse bajo el peso de la terrible aprensión._

_Cuando – de todos mis nombres – invocaba este, nada salía de eso y – al parecer – ahora sería otro de esos momentos horribles por los cuales tenía que pasar._

_« Me ha servido correctamente._ _» Dejo entender._

_Le... ¿ Había oído bien ? ¿ Seria que – al lugar de lo que había creído – aprobaba actualmente mis acciones... ? Vacilante, levanté por primera vez mis ojos en su mirada penetrante durante nuestro intercambio y, tratando de encontrar la coherencia en mis palabras, dije:_

_« Gracias A-...»_

_Pero no pude decir más como él me interrumpió, su mirada impasible anclado en mí, con los labios fijados en una curva de desaprobación:_

_« ...Para un músico, sus acciones fueron aceptables. »_

_Me inmovilicé, el final de mi frase se quedó pillado en mi garganta, oí abstractamente Kurvo escarpar un resuello  desdeñoso y mis ojos se atrapados en los Atar los escrutaba sin por lo tanto detectar cualquier emoción en ellos. Nuestro contacto se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad en el silencio más completo solamente interrumpido por el viento gimiendo con rabia y a pesar de la prolongación intolerable, no decía nada ni me permitía romper el contacto visual aunque me ardía por hacerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que sabía que explicaciones o disculpas no llevaban a nada, así que me callaba. Igual, tratar de escapar o de soportar no traía ni bueno ni malo, cual que fuera a hacer todo estaba siempre irremediablemente e irrefutablemente idéntica al final..._

_Cuando yo no lo esperaba más, los ojos de mi padre finalmente perdieron interés en mí y sólo entonces me autorizaba en bajar la mirada de nuevo. Atar se dio entonces la vuelta dándonos la espalda por unos segundo haciendo unos pocos, antes de voltearse sonriendo perfectamente._

_« ¡ Muy bien ! » Concluyo chocando sus manos para llamar una atención que ya tenía. « Ionnath le aconsejo que se vaya ahora como el tiempo no parece querer estar propicio cualquiera discusión frívola. »_

_Habiendo hablado nosotros todos, se volvió enseguida hasta a Moryo solamente._

_« Morifinwë,_ _» Le llamo entonces formalmente. « encuentre mi ministro en el camino de vuelta y informarle que quiero su presencia y la del capitán de inmediato en mi cabina._ _»_

_Vi Moryo inclinarse y responder con una « si Atar. » y nuestro padre se habló de nuevo a todos los que estábamos._

_« Bien ionnath,_ _» Dijo a continuación, dándonos permiso. «! pueden irse ! »_

_A estas palabras, conté. Uno... Dos... Turko desapareció por las escaleras. Tres... Cuatro... Moryo le seguía y Pityo... Empecé a mover y llegué a las escaleras, bajando entonces sus pasos rápidamente. Cuando llegaba abajo, me encontré un poco desorientado, pero al cabo de unos segundos, me dirigí a la puerta del edificio que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Maitimo._

_A punto de entrar, me detuve._

_¿Realmente deseaba volver a esta cabina para quedarme solo y ocultarme... ? Sí... quería estar solo, pero quería encerrarme._

_Cambiando de camino, cogí la escalera central que unía el piso a la primera planta de la embarcación y me caminaba con una calma Valinorea cual no era el reflejo de las emociones que chocaban en mí. Las personas cruzándome se inclinaban la cabeza con respeto y yo apenas les respondía con pequeñas asintiendo de la cabeza mientras se apartaban en mi camino y pronto, atravesé todo el barco para ir a su proa._

_Entonces finalmente me detuve y permanecí inmóvil guardando mis manos en la espalda para darme algo de contenencia. De donde estaba, se podía contemplar el océano infinito y ausente observé las pequeñas luces distantes en la noche, proviniendo de los barcos de nuestra flota rodeándonos._

_A pesar del viento, deshaciendo las trenzas minuciosas que había hecho en mi pelo, me quedé como una estatua inmóvil, el viento quitándome o poniéndome el pelo en la cara con fuerza sin que reaccione._

_Entonces percate que poco a poco pasos se acercaban detrás de mí. Parpadeando rápidamente para tratar de deshacerme de esta desagradable sensación ardiente en los ojos, hice mi rostro sereno e impermeable antes de mirar por encima de mi hombro._

_Un paso tranquilo y seguro. Una siempre agradable cara rodeada por un espeso cabello pelirrojo y cascadas de lacios. Nelyo se acercaba a mí._

_En completo silencio, se unió a mí, copiando mi postura con mucha más facilidad y credibilidad y unos momentos pasaron así, los gritos del viento sonajero – oyéndose más por el silencio – resonando en mis oídos, mis ojos de nuevo fijados en la oscura agua enojada._

_« No tomes lo que dice por verdad, que tiene por lo que todos nosotros mi hermano. » Me confió Maitimo su voz firme pero tranquila rompiendo de repente con la monotonía del momento a la cual ya casi estaba acostumbrado._

_Al oír esto, no he podido evitar pensamientos oscuros. Girando la cabeza hasta mi hermano vi que su atención parecía estar también centrado en el océano que nos rodeaba. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en mis labios y le respondí sin ocultarle nada:_

_Sí tienes razón. Hemos todos hecho nuestra parte en lo que llevó a esto. Sentencié antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada._

_– ¿ Lo lamentas... ? Escuché Nelyo preguntar incierto – y también un poco sorprendido._

_– ¿Lamentarlo? Repetí sin apartar los ojos de la vista que en realidad no veía._

_Sí, era una muy buena pregunta...? ¿ Lamentaba o no lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido... ? Todo lo que hicimos, llevados por el frenesí y la prisa... ? Si… No. Probablemente que no... ¿En este momento, habíamos realmente tenido otra opción ? No._

_« Atar tiene toda la razón. » Respondí finalmente, la mirada vaga y el ceño fruncido en reflexión. « Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. »_

_Maitimo emitió un pequeño sonido expresando su acuerdo antes de continuar:_

_« Esa partida se hizo en la agitación y el miedo, pero estás en lo justo recordando nuestra causa. Se debe hacer justicia por la muerte de Haru y una vez que Atar y Nolofinwë serán reunidos en Valariandë, Moringotto finalmente pagara por sus crímenes. »_

_La voz de Nelyo había aumentado a medida y midiendo sus palabras y sabía que, como yo, sus palabras le fueron recordados nuestro abuelo._

_Imágenes me vinieron en mente, sin que pueda evitarlo: Haru siempre humilde y admirable, mientras presidiaba las fiestas y festivales, Haru sonriéndome simplemente y sentándome en sus rodillas de niño. Haru tumbado en el suelo frío de Formenos, sus ojos vacíos de la vida que los había animados, su cuerpo sin vida bañado en su propia sangre..._

_Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia para alejar estas imágenes no deseadas y desesperadamente me aferré a la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi hermano para no dejarme sumergir por ellas._

_« ¿ Nolofinwë dices ? » Interrogué sintiendo inevitable_ _molestia, girándome hasta Maitimo. « ¿ Nelyo realmente confías en él ? ¿ No tienes miedo que traté de usurpar el trono de Atar?_ _»_

_A eso, vi Maitimo tensarse y sacudir la cabeza disgustado._

_De hecho, a pesar de los desacuerdos que teníamos a veces Nelyo y yo, siempre nos habíamos bien portado los dos... Hasta unos hace Yeni, cuando nos habíamos opuesto violentamente el uno al otro y peleado, nuestra opinión sobre Nolofinwë y su Casa totalmente diferente. Desde ese día, Maitimo se veía rápidamente irritada cuando venía a hablar de_ _Nolofinwë o incluso Findekáno..._

_Se giró entonces hasta mi exasperado y enojado, y a punto de responder, se detuvo finalmente, cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda. Reabriéndolos, me daba una mirada conciliadora._

_« Lo viste con tus propios ojos Makalaurë. » Mencionó diplomáticamente, tratando de hacerme entender su opinión._ _«  Nolofinwë busca borrar las quejas presentes entre nuestras dos familias._ _»_

_Sin querrelo, le di una mirada escéptica y Nelyo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes recuperar compostura y puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro, amable pero firme, su mirada atenta fijada en la mía._

_« Créeme hermanito. » Dijo Maitimo y su voz era de una confianza y una determinación pidiendo rivalizar con la de nuestro padre. « Cualquier cosa que encontremos en estas tierras, que sea Moringotto o sus viles servidores, prevaleceremos. »_

_Me quedé en silencio por un momento, ponderando sus palabras. No lograba liberarme de mis dudas, pero... Tal vez no había necesidad de ver al enemigo en todas partes cuando ya íbamos a su encuentro... Tal vez Nolofinwë estaría dispuesto a aceptar el reino de Fëanáro sí eso significaba la derrota de su enemigo común, el asesino de su padre..._

_Asentí, su mente sumida en mis pensamientos, y sentí en mi hombro la mano de Maitimo cerrarse unos segundos en apreciación antes de retirarse por completo. Giremos entonces los dos hacia el océano y quedemos en silencio, esta vez agradable. El viento soplaba aún más fuerte y las nubes solo se acumulan encima de nuestras cabezas. Nos veríamos pronto obligados de volver a la seguridad de nuestra habitación, venía una tormenta..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya termino :) !
> 
> Espero que les gusto y los veo al proximo capitulo ! No olviden los kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
